Blood A Vampire GeorgeRingo Fic
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: George is a vampire, his lover Ringo is just an ordinary human. George wants Ringo to be in his life forever. Ringo wants to do anything to keep George happy and George would do anything to keep Ringo happy. But John (who is a wizard) and Paul (who is a fairy) try to stop vampires from biting other humans find out George's plan. They do everything in their power to stop it but fail


**Blood **

**Summary: George is a vampire, his lover Ringo is just an ordinary human. George wants Ringo to be in his life forever. Ringo wants to do anything to keep George happy and George would do anything to keep Ringo happy. But John (who is a wizard) and Paul (who is a fairy) try to stop vampires from biting other humans find out George's plan. They do everything in their power to stop it. But they fail so they have to keep a watchful eye on the duo. **

**Parings: Vampire!George/Ringo and Wizard!John/Fairy!Paul **

**Disclaimer: Dis not real! Fake! The Beatles © Themselves and Story © me KoolKitty 9**

**Warnings: Blood, violence, language, mpreg, and later on implied!mpreg.**

**Rating: T**

**Time Frame: 1965 A month after finishing Help!**

**Chapter 1: I Want Ye**

Ringo was talking to Paul about the day's agenda. "We're going to finish recording our album and then coming back home to relax while writing a new song." "Okay." Ringo nodded and George looked at Ringo. John hit his shoulder "Don't even think about it Geo." He whispered and George whispered back "But John! I love 'im…I want 'im to be in me life forever!" "Ye know if ye bite a human ye know the consequences!" John replied and George frowned "Ye also know that if the human allows it, it's fine!" Ringo looked at George "Georgie?" "Yes Ritchie?" "What are ye and John talking about?" "Nothing love." He replied and Ringo raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" Ringo said rather unsure about what George had said. Brian walked in "C'mon boys, we need to get to the recording studio!" The four Beatles nodded and they headed out for the limo.

Ringo sat beside George while Paul sat beside John. George grabbed Ringo's hand and gently squeezed it. Ringo smiled at George and Paul rolled his eyes. _"So…John…what were ye and George talking about earlier?" _ Paul asked John in his head _"Ah…ye've finally used this power that I gave ye. Well Georgie 'ere wants to bite Ringo." _He replied. _"What?! Why in the world does 'e want to do that?" "'e says that 'e wants Ringo in 'is life forever." "Has 'e even told Ringo what he is or what we are?" "No…but I'd be careful if I were ye." "Why?" "Sometimes yer wings stick out a little." "What?! How?! I make them turn invisible every day!" "Its jus' the tips of them!" "Okay good!" _

About ten minutes later they got to the recording studio. George sighed he hated the sunlight….but at least it didn't kill him as they portrayed vampires in movies. He had to tell Ringo that he was a vampire…otherwise Ringo would be absolutely terrified if he just bit him right then and there. The Beatles walked into their recording room and Paul said "What do you guys want us to record today?" "What Goes On." Brian answered and George looked at Ringo "That means ye 'ave to sing." "I know." Ringo answered him and sat down at his drum kit. "Okay! Ye all ready to do this?" John asked and Ringo nodded.

_What goes on in your heart?_

_What goes on in your mind?_

_You are tearing me apart_

_When you treat me so unkind_

_What goes on in your mind_

_The other day I saw you_

_As I walked along the road_

_But when I saw him with you_

_I could feel my future fold_

_It's so easy for a girl like you to lie_

_Tell me why_

_What goes on in your heart?_

_What goes on in your mind?_

_You are tearing me apart_

_When you treat me so unkind_

_What goes on in your mind_

_I met you in the morning_

_waiting for the tides of time_

_But now the tide is turning_

_I can see that I was blind_

_It's so easy for a girl like you to lie_

_Tell me why_

_What goes on in your heart?_

_I used to think of no one else_

_But you were just the same_

_You didn't even think of me_

_As someone with a name_

_Did you mean to break my heart and watch me die_

_Tell me why_

_What goes on in your heart?_

_What goes on in your mind?_

_You are tearing me apart_

_When you treat me so unkind_

_What goes on in your mind?_

George looked at Ringo whose face looked relieved after getting the take right this time. "Let's keep that!" John said and Ringo nodded he wasn't the biggest fan of singing but he didn't mind he liked the drums a lot more. The rest of the time at the recording studio they were working on recording more songs for their album Rubber Soul. About three hours later they finally got to go back to their flat to rest and also to write new songs in John and Paul's case. George was focused on telling Ringo that he was a vampire and he wants him in his life forever….so that he could bite him. Ringo laid his head on George's shoulder, George tried his best to keep control to not bite his lover. George finally brought up enough courage to tell Ringo his secret. George really….really…wanted to bite him…the scent of his blood was strong and his fangs just wanted to sink into his neck.

"Ritchie." George said and Ringo looked up. "I-I need to tell ye something." John and Paul's heads shot up. "Ye may think that this is crazy and weird but." "Georgie…whatever it is jus' tell me." "Well….I'm a vampire….John is a wizard….and Paul is a fairy." Ringo arched his eyebrow "What? Are ye jus' pulling me leg?" "No! Paul! Show 'im yer wings!" Paul sighed and his wings turned visible. They were a light golden color and John took out his wand. "See Rings George 'ere is tellin' the truth!" John said and Ringo looked at George "How are ye a vampire?" "Well….I was bitten about 1962 Ringo said "Who bit ye?" "I don't know…." Ringo looked at George as he took both of Ringo's hands. "I want ye to be with me forever." Ringo gasped.

**Chapter 2: Biting and Finding Out**

"Please Ritchie." George said and put his fingers under Ringo's chin. "Georgie." Ringo mumbled and John said "George! Why in the world do ye even want Ringo to be a vampire?!" "Like I said! I want 'im to be with me forever!" George answered and kissed Ringo on the lips. "Georgie why do ye want me to be with ye forever?" "It's because I love ye. Yer me lover!" George answered and Ringo nodded. Then Brian came in "I have yer fan mail!" "Do we have to do that today?!" John asked and Brian replied "Yes ye all need to! I have to go to a meeting! When I come back ye all better be done!" "Yes Eppy." The four Beatles groaned and Brian left. The mail was sorted into four bags labeled 'John, Paul, George, Ringo.' On Ringo's last letter, Ringo let out a pain filled cry "Paper cut." He mumbled and he held it up, it was bleeding kind of heavily. George grabbed Ringo's hand "George!" John yelled as George started licking Ringo's finger. "George! Stop it!" Paul yelled and Ringo looked at George.

"Georgie?" Ringo said and George stopped licking Ringo's finger. George looked at Ringo "Let me bite ye! Please!" "George!" Ringo gasped and George licked his lips. George brushed his lips against Ringo's ear "Please." He whispered "Yer me lover and I wish for ye to be with me forever." "George….I-I guess ye can." Ringo said and George asked "Really?" "Yes…ye keep on bugging me about it! So ye can." "Ringo!" Paul yelled "Ye really want 'im to bite ye?!" "Paul, I'm fine with it." Ringo answered and George smiled. "Ritchie…this will 'urt…but remember I love ye." "Okay…Georgie…I love ye too."

John looked at George and said "George…ye know I'll make sure that Ringo doesn't get out of hand. Make sure that 'e only drinks animal blood." George nodded and Ringo looked George as he maneuvered down to Ringo's neck. George and Ringo threaded their fingers together and George tilted Ringo's neck. George swallowed and then he bit his lover's neck. Ringo gasped when George's fangs pierced through his veins. Ringo gritted his teeth together and what seemed like an eternity to Ringo was really only a few minutes George let up. Then George forced open Ringo's mouth and kissed him while putting his own blood into his mouth. Ringo swallowed and asked "Why did ye do that?" Before George could answer John butted in "'e did that to ye because that's the only way ye turn into a vampire."

George held Ringo close to him and Ringo yawned "Why am I tired all of a sudden?" Paul sighed and John said "Ye'll get a bad headache in…3...2…1." Ringo winced at the pain in his head and he laid his head on George's shoulder. Ringo closed his eyes and George noticed that Ringo had fallen asleep. George whispered "I'm taking Ritchie to our room, and then I'm going out hunting." "Why are you going to go hunt?" Paul asked and George replied "So that when Ritchie 'ere wakes up 'e won't kill ye if 'e's hungry. Ye know newborns drink more than an older vampire." John and Paul nodded "Make sure ye both check up on 'im." George said and Paul asked "Didn't ye 'ave blood left over from yer last hunt?" "Yes, but ye know that newborns like fresh blood more than older blood." George said and picked up his lover bridal style and carried him into their room. George came back out of the room and said "I'm leaving! If Eppy comes don't tell 'im anything!" "Why? Doesn't 'e know that yer a vampire?" "Yes! But 'e told me that I should never ever bite any human!" "Ye broke 'is rule, Geo!" Paul gasped and John said "Don't worry Paulie! As long as 'e doesn't find out Rings is a vampire we'll be fine!" George nodded and left their flat.

John looked at Paul and said "Yer the most gorgeous fairy I've ever seen." Paul blushed "Yer the most handsome wizard I've ever seen." John kissed Paul and started stroking his wings. Paul blushed even harder. "When I stroke yer wings it turns ye on doesn't it?" John asked and Paul whispered "Yes." John started chuckling and Paul said "I'll check on Ringo first." "Not by yerself! What if 'e wakes up and starts drinking yer blood!" John said and the duo didn't notice that Brian walked in a few minutes earlier "John!" He said and John looked up "Eppy! How long 'ave ye been there?!" "Long enough! What do ye mean by Ringo drinking his blood?! Did George turn Ringo into a vampire?!" He yelled and John looked at Paul who simply answered "Yes."

**Chapter 3: Waking up and talking**:

"Richard is a vampire!" Brian yelled at the duo "Now Eppy! Don't be upset! Rings let George bite 'im!" John replied and Brian asked "Where is George?" "'e went out hunting." Paul said "I need to go check up on 'im!" Paul ran out of the room and checked on Ringo. Who was still sleeping but his face made him look like he was in pain. "It'll be a matter of time before 'e wakes up." Paul whispered and he gently lifted up the edge of Ringo's upper lip. He saw that Ringo's vampire fangs were already appearing. Paul walked slowly out of the room and told John "'e'll be up soon!" "Okay, go tell George, Paulie!" Paul nodded and a bright light surrounded him and he shrunk to four inches tall. John opened up a window and Paul flew out of it. "John! Why didn't ye stop George?" Brian asked and John said "It jus' made George soo happy to have a mate." "A mate?" "A lover! A vampire lover!" John replied and Brian sighed.

"George! " Paul yelled when he found George "What is it Paul?" He asked and Paul replied "Ye need to return 'ome now!" "Why?" "Ringo will be waking up at any time! Also Eppy found out!" "'e did?!" "Yes, 'e walked in when John and I were talking! Did ye get a good hunt?" "Okay…and yes I've got the blood!" George said and held up a few large sandwich bags. "Ye put them in sandwich bags?" "Yes! Then I pour it in a cup!" George said and he smiled. "Let's go!" Paul said and he flew off as George started running using his vampire speed.

When George and Paul came in John and Brian were sitting in silence. George quickly got a cup and poured one of his bags of blood in it. He walked into their room to check on his lover. "Ritchie?" He whispered as Ringo was waking up. "Georgie? Is it true….that I'm one now?" "Yes…and are ye hungry love?" "Yes." Ringo replied and George handed him the cup of blood. "Ta, George." Ringo said and he started drinking it. After he was finished George kissed his lips "Ye had some extra on yer lips." George said and he grinned. Ringo started chuckling and George embraced him. "Let's go show John, Paul ,and Eppy that yer up." "Brian knows?" "Yes…but c'mon love." George said and held Ringo's hand. George kissed Ringo again and Ringo smiled.

George smiled back at his lover and they walked out of the room. John looked up from his book "'ey it's the vampire and 'is mate!" George rolled his eyes and Ringo chuckled. "Where is Paul?" George asked "Trying to calm down Eppy." "Calm 'im down?" Ringo asked and John answered "Eppy is upset that George 'ere bit ye!" George smiled and answered "I bit 'im because I love 'im." "And don't forget ye did also because Rings got a paper cut and ye started licking the blood off of 'is finger!" John added and they walked farther into the living room. Paul's wings were glowing a bright gold color and he was smiling. "What's the matter with ye?" Ringo asked "'ey! Yer up!" "Yes I am and answer me question!" "I was jus' finished telling Eppy a story!" "Is that it?" "Yes." Brian looked at George "George." He stated "Yes?" "Why did ye bite Richard?" "Well…." "Well what?" "'is blood was really tempting, when we were opening our mail Ritchie got a paper cut and was bleeding heavily so I started licking the blood off and then I begged 'im for me to bite 'im." "George!" Brian said and George grinned.

John took out his wand and said "Make some tea for us." He waved his wand and aimed it at a tea pot. About ten minutes later the tea was done and John used his magic to put it in a tea cup, then a few lumps of sugar and then it came over to him. John started drinking his tea and he sighed "Paulie! Come over 'ere!" Paul got up and walked over to his lover. "Try me awesome tea!" "It's jus' regular tea." Paul said and he drank some of it. "It's magical tea!" John said and the duo started laughing. Ringo rolled his eyes and George kissed the top of Ringo's head. "C'mon I'll go teach ye 'ow to hunt." "Okay." Ringo said.

**Chapter 4: Hunting and Betrayal:**

George and Ringo ran into the woods and they started looking for a small animal. "What kind of animals do I feed off of?" Ringo asked "Small animals…when ye get stronger ye can hunt deer but not yet." George answered and he motioned Ringo to follow him. "Now… all ye have to do is be quiet? Also before we do this yer hungry right?" "Yes." "Okay good." George said and he looked around until he saw a fox "Ritchie just use yer speed to run up to it and before it can attack jus' snap it's neck."

"Georgie…I feel bad for the fox though! What if it's a mommy fox?!" "It's not a mommy fox it has male parts!" George whispered and Ringo nodded. He ran up to the fox and did what George told him to do. "Now ye can feed off of that!" Ringo drank as much blood as he wanted and handed the dead animal to George "Ye can 'ave the rest." George grinned at him and took it and he finished the rest of the blood from the dead animal.

Ringo laid his head on George's shoulder and George said "Ye know what?" "What?" "I think Eppy's afraid of ye!" Ringo laughed and asked "'ow big is me bite?" "It's the same size as mine." Ringo smiled at George and George said "'ow about I bite ye again and then it'll be bigger!" "What?" Ringo asked and George tackled him on the ground and started nibbling on Ringo's neck. "G-George!" Ringo said laughing. George stopped nibbling on his lover's neck and he looked up "What is it?" "Nothing. Jus' stay still for a minute." Ringo looked at George as he stood up. "John? Paul?" He yelled and Ringo whispered "What's wrong?" "I heard someone two someones to be exact." George whispered back and he heard a twig snap "Run!" Ringo looked at him and George helped him up. The duo started running and Ringo said "Why are we running?" "I heard John and Paul talking about hurting ye." "What?!" "They were saying that newborns will only cause havoc and death! They'll try to kill ye!"

Ringo gasped and the duo ran even faster. When they got back to the flat they ran inside and Brian looked at them "What is it George?" "John and Paul! The want to kill Ritchie!" "What? Why?" "They think newborns will only cause havoc and death!" Ringo said and George starred at the door. John threw open the door and yelled "George! Give us the drummer!" George snarled at him "Ye know I never will!" John looked at Ringo and Ringo grabbed George's hand and squeezed it hard. George yelled "'e may be a newborn but 'e's still 'as feelings!" "Dammit George! I don't want to do this! Our council thinks that it's better that newborns are destroyed before they kill everyone!" "'e won't! Ritchie is too kind to do those types of things!" Brian said "John! Richard is not doing anything wrong!" "I know! But what the council says goes!" Paul said and Ringo frowned "Can't ye jus' not do that?" "I wish Ringo but we can't." Paul said and George asked "'ow did they find out?!" George yelled and John said "I don't know! But someone must 'ave!" Paul said "George! Jus' give 'im to us and we won't 'urt 'im!" "Like I said Paul, Never!"

Ringo swallowed hard and George picked him up bridal style. George ran out the doorway and John and Paul looked at one another. "Let's go." Paul said and Brian said "Wait a minute! Ye can't kill Richard! Ye need 'im for the Beatles!" "We're not gonna kill Rings!" John said and Paul replied "We're jus' trying to help them!" John and Paul disappeared before Brian could say anything else.

George was running as fast as he could, Ringo is his lover and main priority right now. If John and Paul took him they would all be in big trouble. Ringo said "Georgie. When are ye going to stop?" "Not until yer safe." George replied and Ringo nodded. "Are we almost to the place where yer going to protect me at?" "Yes." "Where is it?" "The place where we were hunting at." "What?!" "Yeah, John and Paul don't know where it is!" "Okay fine!" Ringo sighed and George stopped "Here we are Ritchie." George bent down so Ringo could get out of his arms. "John and Paul will never find us 'ere!" "Really George." Said a voice and Ringo looked up and gasped. "George, we're sorry but Ringo needs to hear this!" Paul said and John nodded "We told the council yer dead! But they want to come and see the body!" "To make sure Ringo is dead!" Paul added and George and Ringo both gasped.

**Chapter 5: The Council and the Spell:**

"Come on let's go!" Paul yelled and John said "I'll jus' teleport us back." Then a bright light encased the four Beatles and they disappeared back inside their flat. Brian left them a note saying that he had another meeting and wouldn't be back until ten o'clock that night because he was going over some paper work and also talking to George Martin about their album Rubber Soul.

"Now…" John mumbled "'ow is Rings going to pretend to be dead? If we'd knock 'im out 'e would wake up during the middle of it all. If 'e'd pretend 'e might sneeze or something." Ringo looked at Paul who was reading one of John's spell-books. "What kind of spell-book is that?" Ringo asked and Paul answered "A book of sleeping, dead looking, and unconscious spells that make you seem dead. All of that stuff." "_Paulie! I want a good and strong spell_!" John thought and Paul answered "_I'll look for one! What kind of spell do ye want?_" "_I want one that I can put someone into a trance but their eyes all the way closed!_" John replied and Paul nodded. He flipped through the book "Found one!" John smirked knowing that this was a time where he could get carried away with the spell. Paul handed it to him and John said "George! Put Ringo in a chair in the middle of the room!" George did as he was told and John read the spell to himself to make sure this is one that he wanted.

"George make sure when Ringo collapses to remove the chair away 'e should land jus' perfectly to fool them!" John creepily smiled and he brought out his wand. He started reading out of it and yelled "This will fool the council because ye will look dead! But in reality ye will be sleeping!" Ringo's eyes were following the movements of the wand and was starting to get under the trance. The wand started glowing green and then a green smokey light surrounded Ringo. His eyes were starting to droop and John added "Yer breathing shall start to shallow! Ye shall become weak!" Ringo gasped as his neck was being constricted by the light and he started to lose his color. "Yer pulse shall start slowing down and yer life will be gone!" George looked at him "John! Yer going to kill 'im!" Ringo started screaming as his world began to spin and he collapsed "Now! Sleep!" Ringo stopped moving and his eyes were closed. The spell had fully been taken into Ringo. George kissed Ringo's cheek and whispered "Yer safe now baby. No one will hurt ye."

George looked at Ringo and he looked dead. "Well it worked." Paul said and John's smile disappeared. John put some fake blood on Ringo's face, arms, and torso to make him look even deader. He also put a small pool of blood by him and then he quickly went away to hide away the evidence that Ringo was just under a spell. George went to his and Ringo's room.

About five minutes later the council that John and Paul kept on mentioning appeared. "So wizard John and fairy Paul this is the newborn that the vampire George Harrison made." "Yes." The duo said and their oldest council member wizard Arthur walked up to inspect Ringo's body. "Where is the bite?" "On the right side of 'is neck, ye should be able to see it." "Yes I do. This newborns bite isn't that deep. So it didn't puncture any vital areas just the veins. It's like he wasn't trying to hurt him too much." John and Paul nodded and he said "Thank you wizard John and fairy Paul. You two are protecting the world along with many others. We trust you two so we will leave now!" Wizard Arthur and the rest of the council disappeared and about five minutes later they removed Ringo from his spot. They washed the fake blood off and they changed his shirt with another one that was the same color. George laid him on the couch and he looked at them "John! Remove the trance! Now!" "I-I don't know how!" John yelled and George gasped.

**Chapter 6: Reversing the Spell and the Date:**

"What the 'ell do ye mean ye don't know how?!" George yelled and John replied "I don't remember 'ow!" "Then try doing the damn spell backwards!" John sighed and said "Put Rings on a chair and I'll try." George smiled and he ran off to get a chair. He came back and sat the chair down. He picked Ringo up and carried him to the chair. "Okay." John said and yelled "This spell shall be no more on Richard Starkey! The council was fooled and now 'e is safe!" Ringo's body started to glow a green color. "'is breathing shall return to normal! His pulse shall start to go back normally! Let 'im open 'is eyes!" Ringo's eyes slowly opened and John yelled "Let 'is strength come back! So 'e shall live!" Ringo's body stopped glowing and John smiled…he really did it, now George won't kill him.

"Ritchie!" George said and he hugged his lover. Ringo smiled at him and George kissed him on the lips. Paul smiled and John said "See Paulie, I knew how to reverse the spell!" Paul hit him upside the head "Whatever!" George smiled at Ringo and pointed to their bedroom and Ringo grinned. The duo walked to their room and John and Paul nodded they knew what George and Ringo were going to do. "Well while George is fucking Ringo, We're gonna 'ave a date!" "Where at?" "'ere…so they don't do anything stupid." John got up to start some tea and asked "What do ye want for dinner me love?" "I would jus' like some fish and chips? Can we go get some really quick?" Paul asked hopefully and John smiled and replied "Sure." John went to go turn off the tea and came back "Let's go." Before they were out the door they heard a loud yell "Oh Georgie!" John locked the door to the flat and walked out.

The duo walked to a nearby fish and chips shop and got enough for all four Beatles. Just so George and Ringo would have some food. The only people who could see Paul's wings when they were supposedly invisible were John, George, and now Ringo. John whispered to him "Ye know, I think yer wings are like Rings eyes. They're so unique and gorgeous." Paul blushed and said "Ta." "Really!" John said and then he took a bite of his food. Paul did the same and they started off to the flat. When they got their Ringo had his head on George's shoulder and they were drinking tea. It looked like the duo had just taken a quick shower because their hair was wet. "We 'ave fish and chips for ye!" "Yay! Food!" George said and Paul chuckled.

John handed the fish and chips to George and Ringo. Ringo smiled at John and John said "It was nothing for helping ye out." "I know." Ringo said and John looked at Paul "Looking good fairy!" Paul looked at him and replied "Ye too wizard!" Ringo chuckled and started eating. George was half way done with his food already and Ringo always wondered how he could eat so much. His sister Louise once told Ringo that George's stomach is a bottomless pit. George then got up and asked "Do we 'ave any jelly babies?" "Yes they're in that cabinet over there." Paul replied pointing to the right side of the kitchen. George walked to the kitchen to get the jelly babies and came back with a full non-opened bag. He opened them and started eating the candies. George even gave Ringo some also and after they were done eating all four Beatles started chatting away. Then about 11:00 that night they were all half asleep so they went to their rooms.

George was happy about how everything turned out. He's been talking to Ringo about starting a family and Ringo told him that he could try to get him pregnant but they'd have to wait and see. But what the duo doesn't know is that their wish is about to come true.

**Chapter 7: Ringo is What:**

One Month Later September:

George went out hunting without Ringo because he has been tired and he hasn't been feeling like his usual self. Ringo walked over to Paul and said "Paul?" "Yes?" "I-I think I'm pregnant." "What?" "Yeah, I 'ave all the symptoms. Do ye think John could help us out?" "Yes, c'mon lets go Ringo." Paul said and got up from the couch. The duo walked downstairs where John was reading a new spell-book. "'ey John!" Paul said and the said person looked up "Yes, love?" "Ringo think's 'e's pregnant. Can ye help us out to see if 'e is?" John looked at Ringo weirdly "Pregnant?" "Yes, 'e 'as all of the symptoms." Paul replied and John closed the book. He walked over to Ringo and put his hands on Ringo's stomach. John started pressing with the tips of his fingers on certain spots. "Paul could ye come 'ere for a moment?" John asked and Paul walked over. John guided his lovers hand on the center of Ringo's belly. "Do ye feel that?" "What?" Ringo asked and Paul smiled "Something moved inside of you. Did ye eat already?" "Yes." Paul nodded and John waited again for a moment. "Congrats Rings yer pregnant! Ye and Geo are going to be parents!" John said smiling.

Ringo smiled also and said "I can't believe it!" Paul hugged his friend and his wings brushed against Ringo's cheek. Ringo giggled and Paul told his lover "We'll let ye get back to yer reading." "Okay, ta." Paul and Ringo walked back up the stairs to go to the living room. "What will George say?" Ringo asked and Paul replied "If 'e really loves ye 'e'll be happy." Ringo sighed and he said "George will be back any time." Paul smiled and the door opened "'ello, I'm back!" "'ey Georgie." Ringo said and Paul added "We 'ave something to tell ye!" "Really? Like what?" "Well…"Ringo started "Yes?" "I'm pregnant." "Y-ye are?" "Yes, George 'e is." "'ow far along?" "About one month and two weeks." Paul replied and the phone rang George when to go pick it up. "'ello?" George asked "Oh, 'ey mum. Yeah Ritchie and I are fine, yes. Oh and talking about that. Jus' don't freak out. Ritchie is one month and two weeks pregnant." Ringo smiled and George added "Yeah, ta. Love ye too. Bye."

George walked over to Ringo and embraced him. "So 'ow will Ritchie be giving birth?" "Well…'e will possibly be pushing the baby out 'is ass." Paul replied and Ringo smiled. "Since yer both vampires yer baby will be one too…soo Ringo 'ere will drink a lot more blood than usual." "Animal blood?" "I think human blood. Ye'll have to see." Ringo nodded and George went to put some of his blood that he had gotten from his hunting trip into a cup for his lover. George handed it to Ringo and he started drinking it. George smiled and said "Animal blood it is." Ringo smiled and George said "Ye 'ave extra blood on yer lips." He kissed his lover on the lips and Ringo chuckled. George put his hand on Ringo's belly and said "I wonder what gender our baby will be Ritchie?"

"I don't know, but I kind of want a girl." "Me too." George replied and Ringo asked "What did yer mum say when ye told 'er?" "She said that she'd come over tomorrow to see 'ow yer doing." "Oh okay." "And that she is going to call yer mum too and tell 'er." "Me mum? What will she say about 'er only child about 'aving a child?" Ringo said and George shrugged "I don't know but me mum said that she'd come over every month to make sure yer okay." "Okay?" "Yes, she wants to make sure the baby is okay and that yer okay with blood." "Why does she think yer not capable of giving me animal blood when I need it?" "Yes. I even told 'er that I can do it." "Well yer mum is very cautious about us." "Yeah but she loves us that's why! Same with yer mum!" Ringo smiled at that and he laid his head on George's shoulder. Ringo then fell asleep on him and Paul giggled "Sod off Paul." Paul walked out of the room to go downstairs and George kissed the top of Ringo's head. Tomorrow would be a big day for the duo and Ringo needed all the rest he could get. George carefully got up and laid Ringo down carefully also. Then he quickly but quietly got a blanket and covered up his lover. George then went to go make some tea and then went to go talk to John and Paul about what was happening tomorrow. They all took turns checking up on Ringo and even talked to him for a while. John promised Paul that they could go on a real date the next night and Paul was really excited for the date.

**Chapter 8: Family Comes To Visit:**

1 day later

Ringo was pacing around the room. Both Ringo's and George's parents were coming over today and possibly George's oldest sister Louise. She would get on to George about getting Ringo pregnant and becoming an aunt before he would become an uncle. Even though Ringo and George have only been married since Ringo's birthday on July 7 and today was September 15. George looked at Ringo "Ye'll be fine" George said as he wrapped his arms around Ringo's waist. Ringo sighed "I know but I'm jus' nervous." George put one of his hands on Ringo's belly and started rubbing it. "It looks like ye've gotten jus' a tiny bit bigger from yesterday." Ringo chuckled "'ow am I bigger? I'm only one month pregnant. Yer jus' imagining things." George smiled and kissed Ringo's cheek "They'll be 'ere anytime."

About five minutes later the doorbell rang "George it's us!" "It's me mum Ritchie, jus' act normal." George said kissing Ringo's nose. Ringo giggled and George went to open the door. "'ey mum." "'ello Georgie. Where's Ritchie?" "'e's over there on the couch." George said pointing to Ringo. "Hullo Mrs. Harrison." Ringo said and she smiled "Deary jus' call me Louise." "Okay." Ringo said and George's sister walked in along with George's parents."'ello Ringo." His sister Louise said and Ringo replied "'ey Louise." "So where are the other Beatles?" "John and Paul are downstairs. They'll be up anytime." Ringo replied and John along with Paul walked up the stairs "'ello Mrs. Harrison 'ow are ye this fine day?" John asked and Louise replied "It has been good. 'ow about ye and Paul?" "We're fab. Like normally." Ringo smiled and George said "Mum aren't ye going to check Ritchie?" "Oh yes." Louise sad and walked over to Ringo "'ow are ye feeling?" "Fine." "Can I talk to ye and George in private?" "Yes. C'mon Georgie." Ringo said and they walked into their room.

Ringo and Louise sat down on the bed and asked "George, 'ow long?" "'ow long for what?" "Since ye bit Ritchie?" "About a month and three weeks." "So a week later ye impregnated Ritchie 'ere?" "I guess so." "Who told ye Ritchie that ye were pregnant?" "John did and Paul agreed with him." Ringo answered and George hugged Ringo. "Me mum should be 'ere anytime." Ringo said and stood up. "Wait." Louise said "Ritchie I think George will be able to take care of ye. But the week yer supposed to give birth we will come to make sure the birth of yer child will be smooth and okay." Ringo nodded and George said "Ye done mum?" "Yes." They came out of the room and Paul smiled "Ringo, ye and George should think of names sometime." "We will." Ringo said and George grinned.

Then there was knocking on the door and John went to open it. Ringo smiled "'ello mum." Ringo said as his mother and step-father came in. "Ritchie! 'ow are ye?" "I'm fine." Ringo replied and George said "'ey Elise." "Georgie, 'ow are ye?" "I'm good and yerself?" "Same 'ere jus' excited that I'll be 'aving a grandchild soon." Ringo smiled and said "Mum Mrs. Harrison is 'ere." "Hullo Louise." She said and Louise said "'ello Elise." Ringo sighed and George said "Will ye all visit more often after Ritchie 'as the baby?" "Yes we will." Elise and Louise replied and Paul smiled. John looked at Paul and Paul asked "Do ye all want some tea?" "No thanks Paul." Louise said while George's sister Louise, Elise, and Ringo said "Yes." George nodded and he hugged Ringo. Paul and John went off to the kitchen to start tea.

"John!" Paul said as they closed the kitchen door "What do ye think we should give Ringo blood or tea?" "Well if we give him blood we'll 'ave to make 'im come 'ere to drink it." John said and Paul said "I'll go get 'im." Paul walked out of the kitchen to the living room "Ringo, John needs to ask ye something about yer tea." Ringo got up and followed Paul to the kitchen. "Okay, Rings do ye want tea or animal blood?" John asked and Ringo replied "Well right now I would jus' like some tea." "Okay." Paul said and the water for the tea went off. John walked over to the stove and turned it off. He removed the tea bags and put the tea pot on a tray along with some tea cups. "Let's go." John said and they walked out to the living room.

Ringo sat down by George and John sat the tray down on the small coffee table. George poured the tea for everyone and handed one to Ringo "Ta." The Beatles spent the rest of the time with their parents by talking about old times and they left about 5:00 that evening. John took Paul out on a date while George had a small date in the house with Ringo. The duo talked about their future with their child and also how they would raise the child because of touring, concerts, and recording. George and Ringo were very excited but George wished that they didn't have to wait nine months to see his baby son or daughter. But what George didn't know was that those nine months would seem really short to them.

**Chapter 9: Week 13 of pregnancy (2nd trimester):**

4 months later December:

Ringo was getting bigger and they were all noticing it. Ringo still had a little bit morning sickness. George and Ringo were deciding on names for their child or children. Ringo grabbed a book on baby names from his bookshelf. He started writing down different names for a boy and girl. George came in "'ey Ritchie?" "Yes?" "I thought of a good name for the baby!" "What is it?" "Geingo!" "Geingo?" "Yes! If it's a boy! It's our names put together!" "But what if it's a girl?" "Then….Elilouise." "Elilouise?" "Yes both of our mum's names put together." "No. Do ye want our child to get beat up?" "No….then let's look at names!" "I'll choose girl names and ye choose boy names." "Okay!" George said and they started looking for baby names. Ringo chose for girl names Elizabeth, Anastasia, Alexandra, Cheryl, and Laura. George chose for boy names Alex, Daniel, Richard and George. "George? Ye chose yer own name?" "Well I put yer real name on the list to!" "I know but for the girl I like Alexandra and if it's a boy Alex." Ringo replied "Do ye like that?" "Yes, Alexandra Starrison or Alex Starrison. Our baby will be the cutest damn baby ever!"

Ringo looked at George and started laughing. "Yeah our baby will!" George kissed Ringo's forehead and Ringo laid his head on George's shoulder "I love ye." "I love ye more." Paul came in "So what did ye decide on for names?" "If we 'ave a girl Alexandra and if we 'ave a boy Alex." Ringo answered and Paul smiled "I like those names. I'm sure yer child will love 'im or 'er's name." "Paul." Ringo said and Paul replied "Yes?" "Are fairies jus' lovable or something?" "Yes most fairies are very lovable." George rolled his eyes and said "Sure they are." "Be quiet George, or I won't help ye deliver yer baby when Ringo is in labor."

George gasped "Ye promised ye help us!" "I know." Paul said and he walked off. "Ritchie 'ow ye holding up?" "I'm fine Geo! Trust me." Ringo said and George put his hand on Ringo's belly. Then he felt it…..his baby kicked "Ritchie! The baby kicked!" "Really Georgie?" "Here!" George said and he took his lovers hand and put it on the spot where the baby kicked. They waited for a moment and Ringo gasped when he felt the baby kicked "Wow, Georgie….the baby that's in me. Moved...like a real person." "I know." George said and he kissed his lover on the cheek.

"Paul! John!" George yelled and they both came running up the steps. "What?!" "The baby kicked!" "Really?! That's awesome!" Paul said and John nodded. Paul put his hands on Ringo's belly and smiled "I can't wait to see yer baby when 'e or she is born." "I know, same here Paul. I hope me child 'as me eyes." George smiled and John said "Yeah, I'm really happy for ye." Ringo smiled and said "Ta."

John said "Can I go back to reading that new spell?" "Yes ye can." Paul replied and George rolled his eyes…John was getting really damn annoying all he has been doing is reading spell books and trying to figure out what George and Ringo's child will need like blood, teething rings, and other baby items. Ringo sighed and Paul smiled "Ringo ye must be excited." "I am Paul. Me and George both are." Ringo replied and George grinned.

**Chapter 10: May 1966 the Due Date Coming and Birth:**

Ringo was lying down on the couch while John was inspecting Ringo's belly. "When's will Ritchie be due?" George asked and John replied "Next week. Call yer parents. They're going to be 'aving a grandchild soon." George squeezed Ringo's hand and Ringo smiled "Can ye call me mum also Georgie?" "Yes, I will." "Jus' make sure to get plenty of rest Rings." John said and Paul came in with Brian "So when will Ringo be due John?" Paul asked and John replied "Next week or this weekend." "Weekend?" Ringo asked "Ye only told us next week." "Well Ringo ye really are due anytime." John answered and George ran over to the phone to phone their parents. Ringo's mother Elise came over right away and George's mother Louise came about an hour later because she went to the store to get some baby items for the baby. Like teething rings and toys. George's father Harold had to work all of next week so did Ringo's step-father Harry. But George's sister Louise stayed with her mother at the Beatles flat.

Ringo fell asleep on George and Paul went to go make some tea. When Ringo woke up he gave Ringo some chamomile tea to help ease the pain that his back and stomach were in. Elise along with George stayed by Ringo's side all day and then at night George would make sure Ringo was comfortable. George would give Ringo extra animal blood to drink at night so that he could sleep a little better since the baby moves around and puts pressure on Ringo's belly. George would often rub his lovers belly when Ringo was trying to get to sleep.

May 23, 1966

Ringo sighed he knew today was going to be great. His mother was making him some more chamomile tea and George was stroking Ringo's hair. John and Paul were writing a new song while Brian was talking to George's mother and sister. Ringo all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "George." Ringo said and George looked at him "What." Ringo gasped and cried out in pain "I-I think I'm going into labor!" George quickly stood up and picked Ringo up bridal style "John! Paul!" Ringo put a hand on his belly and John and Paul got up. "Take 'im into the unused guestroom!" Paul said and John looked at Paul. "Get some towels make at least two wet and also get me one small washcloth wet to put on Rings forehead." Paul nodded and ran to the restroom.

Ringo was in the worst pain of his life and George said "Yer okay, Ritchie…yer fine….the baby will be out soon." Paul came in with the towels and Ringo had a few tears fall. George wiped them away and kissed Ringo's forehead. He hated not being able to do more for his lover. "'ow much longer till 'e will give birth?" "He's almost ready but about five minutes 'e'll be ready." Ringo hated the contractions they were soo painful and they really **hurt** bad. Ringo wondered if childbirth felt like this or even worse. Then Ringo felt a longer and more pain filled contraction and he cried out in pain again. Paul put the wet wash cloth on Ringo's forehead and John said "It's time George." George nodded and John said "Okay, Rings. This may be me first time delivering a child but I've read so many books on it the last nine months that I'm ready. So when I get to three ye push okay Rings." Ringo nodded and George grabbed Ringo's hand and squeezed it. "1….2….3 push." Ringo pushed and cried out in pain again.

John gave him a few seconds to breath and said "Again! 1…..2….3 push!" Ringo cried out again as he pushed. John said "George! Can ye give 'im some blood to maybe give 'im more strength?" George replied "Me blood is in our room!" "Give 'im yer blood!' George nodded and he bit his wrist. "Ritchie jus' suck me blood right now until I can get the animal blood." Ringo nodded and George put his wrist on Ringo's mouth. Ringo bit on the wound and started drinking. "Good….now…1….2…3 push Rings!" Paul was telling their mothers and George's sister that everything was going right and they'd come out when the baby was out. George looked at his lover and Ringo let go of George's wrist. "Ye done?" "Yes. George the baby won't come out!" "Ritchie, this time push really hard for me." Ringo nodded and George removed the hair off of Ringo's forehead.

"Okay now Rings…1….2….3 push!" Ringo pushed as hard as he could and John said "Rings! I see a head! Come on yer baby's almost out into the world." Ringo smiled and John said "Okay Rings do another push jus' like that one! 1…..2…..3 push!" Ringo pushed as hard as he did last time and their baby finally came out. John smiled and George asked "What our baby's gender?" "Female. What are ye going to call her?" Ringo answered "Alexandra Elilouise Starrison." "'ey! Ye said ye didn't like that name!" "Elilouise? I liked it jus' not for a first name." John went to wash Alexandra off with the wet towel and Paul came in. "What gender?" "Female and 'er name is Alexandra Elilouise Starrison." George answered and added "Don't tell 'em! It's a surprise." John wrapped a blanket around Alexandra and handed her to Ringo.

Ringo smiled and said "Yer soo beautiful." George wrapped an arm around Ringo's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Ye did wonderful Ritchie." Ringo smiled and George did also.

**Chapter 11: Showing Alexandra to the family:**

Ringo said "George, tell both of our mums they can come in." George nodded and walked out of the room. Paul smiled at Ringo and said "She looks like ye in the face." Ringo looked down at Alexandra she really did look like Ringo in the face she had his nose. When she opened her eyes she had the same color of Ringo's sapphire eyes. "Paul, she has me eyes." Ringo said proudly and Paul smiled. George came in with his mother and sister along with Ringo's mother. "Are me and John the godparents?" "Yes." Ringo answered. "Ritchie?" Elise asked and Ringo smiled "She has me eyes mum." George smiled and Elise asked "Can I hold 'er Ritchie?" "Of course mum." Ringo replied and handed Alexandra to her grandmother.

"She's a perfect mix of ye both." Elise said and George hugged Ringo. Alexandra had George's eyebrows, color of hair, and she had prominent cheek bones like him. Alexandra started babbling and Ringo smiled. Elise handed her to Louise and George's sister Louise said "George…I still can't believe that I'm an aunt and yer not even an uncle yet!" Ringo chuckled and George said "Well ye aren't married yet sis!" Alexandra yawned and Louise handed her back to Ringo "We'll leave the room so the new parents can get acquainted to Alexandra." Elise said and they left the room. Ringo sighed and said "Georgie…she'll grow up to be a beautiful woman." George kissed Ringo's cheek and Alexandra's forehead.

George moved Ringo back into their room. Paul came in and said "John said that Alexandra possibly won't drink animal blood but yers." "What?" Ringo asked "Yeah, ye know ye jus' puncture yer wrist and let 'er suck the blood." Ringo swallowed and looked at George "We gave 'er animal blood while she was in 'is belly." "I know but John said it'll be better for 'er." Ringo nodded and said "Geo can ye do it. I don't want to bite me self." "Sure Ritchie." George said and he grabbed Ringo's arm. He bit down on his lover's wrist and Ringo gasped, he thought he'd be used to George biting him and bursting the vein.

Alexandra reached for Ringo's wrist and Ringo let her have his bleeding wrist. She started sucking on it like a bottle and George squeezed Ringo's shoulder. John came in and said "Eppy postponed touring for a month Rings." Ringo nodded and Alexandra stopped sucking about three minutes later. George wiped of the extra blood off of his lover's wrist and Alexandra's lip. "Ritchie, ye need to rest." George said "Georgie am I a mum or a dad?" "I think ye'd be a mum." Ringo smiled and George took Alexandra and put her in her crib. "Let's go continue writing that new song John." Paul said and the duo left. Ringo yawned and George kissed his forehead. Ringo closed his eyes and he fell asleep. George watched him sleep and Alexandra started crying. "It's fine Alexandra." George cooed as he picked up his daughter. "I think I'll call ye Alix 'cause I think it's pretty." George said and kissed her forehead. "Yer mum is sleeping. Are ye hungry again?" George said and Paul came in "George, Alexandra is probably hungry. Is Ringo up?" "No." Paul nodded and said "I'll go get a bottle of animal blood, jus' this one time." Paul walked out to go to the kitchen and he got a baby bottle. He put a bag of George's animal blood in it.

Paul came back and handed it to George. "Ta." George said and he took the bottle. Alexandra reached for it and George put the tip of the bottle in her mouth. She started sucking on it and George smiled "When ye get old enough I'll teach ye 'ow to hunt jus' like I did with yer mummy." George chuckled he remembered how Ringo was on his first time hunting_ "Georgie…I feel bad for the fox though! What if it's a mommy fox?!" "It's not a mommy fox it has male parts!" George whispered and Ringo nodded. _ Alexandra finished the bottle and she reached for Paul. George handed Alexandra to Paul and he took her. "Yes, ye do look very much like yer mum and dad." Paul cooed and he kissed his goddaughters forehead. "Ringo must be tired." Paul said to George and George nodded "'e is." "Well seeing that Alex 'ere is tired too." "Yes. Alex?" "That's 'er nickname. Isn't it?" "I call her Alix." "That's German." George nodded "When we learned German I really liked that name." Paul smiled and put Alexandra in her crib. She fell asleep and Ringo woke up about thirty minutes later.

**Chapter 12: Ringo's 26th Birthday:**

July 7th, 1966

Ringo woke up early this morning, not because of Alexandra but instead it was his birthday. George was getting help from Paul to bake a cake and Ringo went to wake Alexandra. After she woke up Ringo fed her and then gave her a bath. Ringo sighed and George walked in from the kitchen. He was covered in flour and Ringo laughed "Georgie are ye 'aving a lot of trouble?" "No!" George said and Alexandra started giggling. "Ye think yer dad looks funny covered in flour?" "'ey! Ritchie." George said and kissed Ringo's cheek. Paul came out and said "The cake is in the oven so….Geo are ye going to clean up?" "Yes, I was going to go do that." George replied and Ringo smiled. George walked to his room and came out in new clothes. "Where's John?" "He went to go buy Ringo a gift." Paul replied and Ringo smiled.

Alexandra reached for Paul and he picked her up. His wings brushed against her nose and she sneezed. Paul chuckled and Alexandra reached for the bassist's wings. "She likes yer wings as much as John does." Ringo said and John came in. "'ello I'm back. Alex likes yer wings almost like me!" John said and Paul replied "Ringo said the same thing." George chuckled and John took Alexandra. "It's yer mummy's birthday today, too bad ye can't wish 'im a happy birthday." "_I wish we 'ad a child like 'er John._" "_Me too Paulie but we'll 'ave to wait and see._" Paul smiled and George said "Let's start the party then!" John said "Ye 'eard 'im! Let's start the party!" Ringo rolled his eyes playfully and George picked him up bridal style. "Geo!" Ringo laughed and George said "Its yer birthday so today I'll carry ye so ye don't 'ave to walk!"

Paul went to the kitchen and he took the cake out of the oven. "It'll be ready to ice in about thirty minutes." John walked in with Alexandra "What did ye get Ringo?" "I got 'im the ring George wanted and for us we gave 'im two pairs of those drumsticks 'e really wanted." John whispered and Alexandra reached for John's hand. He gave her his finger and she held on to it. "What flavor of cake?" "Vanilla." Paul replied and John smiled "Let's go back to Geo and Rings. They probably think we've ran off with their baby." Paul smiled and they walked out of the kitchen.

George had Ringo in his arms and he was talking to him "If ye don't 'ave the best birthday ever today I'll make sure tomorrow will be even better!" Ringo laughed and John said "So! Rings! What do ye want to do?" "I really don't know, I 'aven't thought of anything yet." Paul smiled and Alexandra reached for her mother. John gave her to Ringo and Ringo kissed the top of her head. "Well I was going to take Ritchie to get some ice cream but there is a lot of fan girls outside." George said and Paul replied "That's a shame." All of a sudden there was a whole bunch of screaming fangirls. "Damn….that's what I hate about birthdays the fans!" "Yeah….good thing they don't know about Alix." Ringo sighed and Alexandra reached for Ringo's wrist. "Are ye hungry Alix?" Ringo said and George bit his lover's wrist. "Ta Geo." George nodded and Alexandra started feeding off her mother's wrist. Ringo winced "Ye okay Ritchie?" "Yes, I think she's starting to teeth." "Already?" "Yes, Geo, vampire babies get their teeth in faster than regular babies." Paul answered and Alexandra stopped feeding. Ringo opened her mouth and he ran a finger along the roof of her mouth. He felt roughness like the bottom of teeth. "She's getting teeth in." George took Ringo's bleeding wrist and licked the extra blood off.

Paul went to the kitchen to ice the cake and he came out. "Ringo! Time for cake and then presents!" Ringo smiled and they walked into the kitchen. George put Alexandra in his lap and Paul cut the cake. He handed everyone a piece and they sang happy birthday to Ringo even though he didn't want them too. Then they gave Ringo his gifts. Ringo opened George's present first, it was a new gold ring with a purple gem stone in it. Then he opened John and Paul's present, they were two pairs of new pearl lined drumsticks that he'd wanted to get. "Ta. I really love the gifts." Ringo smiled and he hugged George. "Do ye think Brian will be able to get in without being mobbed by fans?" "Maybe." The Beatles laughed and Alexandra looked at them. She yawned and George said "Is Alix ready for 'er nap?" "I think she is Georgie." Ringo said and George took her to their room. He put her in the crib and she fell asleep.

George walked over to Ringo after he left the room and he kissed Ringo on the lips "Ye want to get that ice cream now?  
Ringo laughed and replied "Sure." They left and luckily the fans left so they got their ice cream. Ringo said to George "I've had the best birthday ever Georgie." "That's good Ritchie." George said and he hugged Ringo. "I'm glad ye 'ad a good day."

**Chapter 13: The End of Touring:**

August 27, 1966 Candlestick-Park in San Francisco

The Beatles had just finished their concert and they walked backstage. Ringo took Alexandra from Mal who was watching her. "Did she miss me?" "She was paying close attention to ye and George." George smiled and said "Well she really 'as a close bond to me and Ritchie." "Well she's yer daughter." Ringo chuckled Alexandra was three months old. Ringo remembered what had happened ten days ago on August 16th some teenagers had set off a fire cracker. John just stood there and he grabbed the microphone stand. While George looked at Ringo and Ringo looked backstage to see if his daughter was okay. Paul just stood there looking at John and when John made sure that everyone was still standing they continued with the concert. After the concert Ringo held on to Alexandra for dear life and George kept Ringo and their daughter close to his chest. Ringo sobbed into George's chest and George kept on whispering to him "Yer fine…..I'll protect ye…..I love ye." Ringo defiantly did not ever want a repeat of that night.

But John just had to say when Ringo was seven months pregnant 'The Beatles are bigger than Jesus.' Even though John said that he didn't say that but John apologized. The Beatles walked out to their limo and they drove back to the hotel. George carried Alexandra inside and put her in her crib. Ringo sighed and Paul made some tea with some herbs that he had gotten a few weeks ago in Liverpool when he went to see one of his fairy friends (Who lived in a flower). Paul came back and said "I'm tired of touring!" Ringo nodded he and George had a child to raise "Yeah! Me and George 'ave to take care of Alix! We don't 'ave time for it!" George nodded and John said "I know, the fans never even listen to us! All they do is scream at us!" Brian came in "Do ye all really want to quit touring?" "Yes." The Beatles replied and Brian said "Fine since ye want to." Brian walked out of the room to his hotel room and Ringo yawned "I'm going to go to bed Georgie." "Okay, I'll be in there in a bit." Ringo nodded and left to their room. George said "Ritchie 'as been scarred to death since the sixteenth." "We all 'ave." Paul said and Alexandra started crying. Ringo yelled "I've got it Geo!"

Ringo walked to the living room of their hotel room with Alexandra. "Do ye think it was another nightmare?" George asked and Ringo frowned "Probably….ever since that night….she wakes up crying." Ringo started rubbing Alexandra's back and started stroking the little bit of hair she had. George walked over to Ringo and kissed the top of Alexandra's forehead. Alexandra stopped crying and George said "C'mon Ritchie we 'ave a long day ahead of us like usual." Ringo nodded and Paul said "We might as well get to bed to." John nodded and they all left to their rooms. For one thing George hated touring….so did Ringo…..they were tired of receiving death threats and thinking that they were shot at but really weren't. Besides George had two people he had to protect his lover Ringo and his daughter Alexandra and he didn't want anyone or anything to hurt them.

**Chapter 14: Alexandra's First Birthday:**

May 23, 1967

George and Ringo were busy planning Alexandra's first birthday while Paul was trying to teach Alexandra to talk. "Mummy." Paul said and pointed to Ringo. Alexandra looked at him in confusion and Paul smiled. Ringo walked over and pointed to himself "Mummy." Paul said and Alexandra smiled "M-mummy." Ringo smiled and said "That's right! I'm yer mummy." Alexandra repeated "Mummy." John walked by Paul "Why can't I jus' use me magic to teach 'er 'ow to speak?" "Fine ye can try John." Paul said and John lit a candle. "Now as ye can see Rings, this is a magical candle! I can use me magic to teach Alice 'ere faster 'ow to talk!" "Why do ye even call 'er Alice? Is it because of Alice in Wonderland?" Ringo asked and John replied "Yes. Now this will only take about an hour to teach me little niece 'ere to talk." "An hour?" George asked and John nodded.

Paul smiled and his wings glowed. Alexandra reached for them "Do ye think Aunt Paul's wings are pretty?" "Aunt Paul?" Paul repeated and Alexandra giggled "Aunt Paul!" Ringo laughed and John said as he pointed to himself "Uncle John." Alexandra repeated it and George pointed to himself "Daddy." Alexandra smiled and repeated it. John kept on teaching her so the other three Beatles could prepare for the party. Paul was in charge of decorating, Ringo was in charge of baking, while George was in charge of cleaning up their flat. About an hour later John was finished teaching Alexandra and then both Ringo and George's parents came but Brian sadly was in a meeting again about their new album. Ringo walked out of the kitchen with flour smeared across his left cheek. "Ritchie?" Louise asked "Do ye need 'elp?" "No, I've got it!" Ringo answered and added "The cake is done but all I 'ave to do now is let it cool and then ice it!" George kissed Ringo's cheek and Alexandra reached for her mother's hand. Ringo gave her a finger and he looked at her. Her hair was the same dark brown hair that George had, it was curly and it rested behind her ears. Ringo kissed the top of her head and Elise said "Ritchie, ye need to check yer cake, it might be cooled off so ye can ice it." Ringo handed Alexandra to George and he walked into the kitchen and Elise followed him.

"Ritchie, I can't believe Alexandra is already one year old. She looks almost really like a two year old." Ringo smiled and he started icing the cake. Elise smiled back at her son and George came in. "Ritchie, Alix wants 'er mum. Are ye almost done?" "Yes, Georgie." Ringo said and took Alexandra from George. "Tell the others that we're ready Georgie." Ringo said and George walked out. Paul came in with John along with George and Ringo's parents. They ate cake and then they opened up presents. Ringo's parents gave Alexandra some toys and also some more clothes. George's parents gave Alexandra some clothes also and a necklace. They all visited and Ringo's parents had to leave early because Ringo's step-father Harry had to work and George's parents had to leave because George's sister Louise wasn't feeling good the whole day and she found out because she found out she had the flu.

George sighed and Paul gasped "What?!" George said and Paul replied "T-they're coming!" "Who are Paulie?" John asked and Paul replied "The Council!" "Where's Ritchie?!" "I'm right 'ere." Ringo said as he was cradling Alexandra in his arms. George kissed Ringo's forehead and Ringo handed Alexandra to George. "Rings." John said "Yes?" "Hide." Ringo nodded and ran. George sighed and then they heard a loud scream. "Ritchie!" George yelled and there was a flash of light. The council had a fainted Ringo in one of their member's arms.

**Chapter 15: The Council Comes Back:**

"Ritchie! Give 'im fucking back to me!" George yelled and he handed Alexandra to Paul and he charged at the council. "George don't!" John yelled and George cried out in pain. "Dammit!" He cursed as he fell and the oldest council member Arthur yelled "You all said that he was dead! You have lied to us and now you must pay!" George looked at his lover and yelled "Ye 'ave no reason to take 'im! 'e 'as a child!" They looked at him and Paul gasped. His niece looked up at him and Paul started running. "Run Paulie! Don't let them 'ave 'er!" John yelled and then he sealed off the all of the exits. "Wizard John Winston Lennon! You know we are stronger than you!" George looked at Ringo and he ran at the man who had his fainted lover. He punched the man and grabbed Ringo. "Ritchie." George whispered and he kissed his lover on the forehead. John looked at Arthur "Ye still don't 'ave the right to kidnap our drummer!" "Wizard John, he could have killed others!"

"'e doesn't even like human blood!" John yelled and Arthur frowned "Still! He could be dangerous!" "Besides! I would 'ave thought that ye Daniel would 'aven't 'ave tried to even kidnap 'im!" John yelled and pointed at the man who was carrying the unconscious drummer until George punched him in the nose which he had a hand over it to help stop the bleeding. George was cradling Ringo and trying to wake him up. Daniel yelled "I just do what I'm told to do John! If my nose wasn't bleeding I'd kill those damn vampires and then find their child!" John growled and yelled "Ye won't even find me niece! If ye even get anywhere near 'er I'll kill ye!" George looked up and his eyes were blood red. When vampires get very angry their eyes turn blood red and that means you should run if you don't want to die. George growled and the council members backed up. "If ye even touch me daughter or Ritchie ever again I'll make sure that each one of ye 'ave yer blood drained!" George yelled and John looked at him. Ringo was knocked out cold and George was pissed they were treating to kill his lover and his child.

John called to Paul in his mind "_Where are ye Paulie?_" "_I'm in our hideout in the woods Johnny._" Paul replied and John said "_Good, now be careful when ye come back to the house._" "_Why?_" "_Geo is pissed Daniel threatened to kill Rings and Alice._" "_What?! 'ow pissed is 'e?_" "_'is eyes are red soo…pretty pissed._" "_Okay, well let's stop chatting for now just tell me when it's safe Johnny._" "_Okay, Paulie. I love ye._" "_I love ye more._" John looked up and George yelled "Ye better wake 'im up!" Daniel scoffed "Why should I?! He is dangerous and he is a" "A mum!" George interrupted "A damn good mum!" Daniel looked at George and said "You're little vampire is under my spell and he's slowly dying!" George growled and he showed his teeth. His fangs were out ready to kill Daniel and George lunged at him "I'll drain yer blood right now if ye don't break the spell right now!" Daniel laughed "I'll never break the curse, you'll never hear him again!" George growled "Do ye really want to fucking die? I'll kill ye right now." Daniel smirked "Well your little lover needs your blood to help him. That's all I will tell you!" George walked back to Ringo and he bit his wrist. He opened his lovers mouth and somehow George would never know Ringo bit down and started drinking. John looked at Daniel and the rest of the Council. John tried reading their minds to see for a cure but then he brought out his wand. He lit one of his magical candles and then blew it out. A fine white smoke appeared and then it turned green. It surrounded Ringo and George's figures and Ringo started twitching. He slowly opened his eyes and George removed his wrist. He put some blood in his mouth and kissed Ringo to put more blood in his mouth.

Ringo looked at George and Daniel laughed "The rest of you can leave I'll handle this by myself!" One of the council members Anne said "Daniel! Are you sure?" "Yes, I'll be fine!" She nodded and they disappeared. George smiled he knew that since they were gone he could kill Daniel. Ringo looked at George and tried to sit up. Ringo cried out in pain and George gently laid him back down. Daniel flicked his hand up and Ringo was flung back. John caught him and he yelled "Daniel jus' leave Rings alone!" George lunged at Daniel and tackled him to the ground. "G-George!" He gasped and George hissed "I'll kill ye if right now if ye don't remove the curse!" Daniel growled and tried to push George off of him. George grabbed Daniel's wand which was sticking out of his boot. "You can't kill me with that wand." "I can with enough force to stab ye in yer heart!" Daniel swallowed and George raised the wand up. "Remove. It. Now!" "F-fine! As long as you don't kill me!" Daniel said some sort of spell and Ringo's body glowed a light orange color. George smirked at him and then he stabbed him with the wand. Daniel gasped and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Ye threaten me friends and family I kill ye even if I say I won't." George said and Ringo sighed. George blinked and his eyes turned back to his normal chocolate eyes. "What will we do with the body?" John asked and George answered "Well…'is blood is magical which means we can't drink 'is blood." "Yes, so we might as well jus' get rid of it." John said and he got out his wand. He said something and the body disappeared "_Paulie ye can come back._" John called to Paul in his mind "_Okay, I will. Alex fell asleep. I'll head up now. See ye when I get there._" Paul answered and John smiled.

Paul looked at Alexandra who was slowly waking up. Paul started running back and then about five minutes later he was back at the flat. George was cradling Ringo in his arms while rocking back and forth. John looked at Paul and Paul smiled.

**Chapter 16: Only Mummy's Blood Daddy and Danger Everywhere:**

The Next day:

Ringo was still fairly weak from the attack and Alexandra wanted to stay with her mother. George kept watch over Ringo and John kept on trying to heal him. Every time he'd try it was like his body was rejecting the magic and the potions John would give him. Paul would keep Alexandra occupied by showing her his magic to grow flowers and talking to animals like his dog Martha. Alexandra really enjoyed Martha and she loved her while Martha enjoyed Alexandra's company. George put a wet wash cloth on Ringo's forehead and John opened his spell book. He yelled "Yer pain shall be no more!" John's hand started glowing a golden light and Ringo started screaming. John quickly removed his hand and George looked at him "What 'appened?" "Rings body won't allow me healing." Paul came in the room with Alexandra. "Rings is rejecting the healing…..it 'urting 'im more." John replied and Ringo looked at George.

George swallowed and kissed Ringo's cheek. Alexandra reached for Ringo and Paul said "No, darling." Ringo looked at her "M-mummy loves ye." Alexandra whispered "Mummy." Ringo smiled and George took Alexandra from Paul. "See…yer mum is right 'ere. 'e's jus' tired." George cooed and John said "Rings, please try to drink this." He handed Ringo a small potion and Paul helped Ringo sit up. Paul smelt it, it smelt like strawberries mixed with oranges. Paul gagged a little, he put the bottle to Ringo's lips and Ringo drank it. Ringo gagged after he finished it and he sighed. This time his body glowed a golden color and Ringo closed his eyes and he fell asleep. "Mummy?" Alexandra said and George kissed her head "Mummy's fine." "What's matter with mummy?" "What's the matter with mummy Alex." Paul corrected her and George said "Mummy's tired so 'e's going to sleep." Alexandra replied "Daddy…I heard Aunt Paul saying mummy's in danger." George gasped "No, mummy's not in danger." Paul frowned "I didn't say that….I thought that!" "Alix, can ye 'ear people's thoughts?" "Yes, daddy, can't ye?" "No….but yer mum can almost 'ear people's thoughts."

Alexandra frowned "Uncle John, do love Aunt Paul?" "Yes, I love yer Aunt Paul Alice." John answered and she giggled. "Mummy's pretty. Aunt Paul too!" Paul blushed and John chuckled. "Yeah, Paulie, yer pretty!" He kissed Paul on the cheek and Paul rolled his eyes. "Daddy, mummy wake up soon?" "Yes Alix, 'e will." "Wake mummy now, daddy like Sleeping Beauty!" "Not, now Alex. Yer mummy is tired!" Paul said and Alexandra frowned "Not leaving till mummy up!" George smiled and kissed the top of Alexandra's head. "Aren't ye hungry?" "Alexandra only drinks mummy's blood! No animal!" George frowned "Mummy's sleepy baby." Alexandra looked at her father "Alexandra wakes up mummy then!" "No, let mummy sleep." Paul said "Uncle John!" Alexandra said and John shook his head "No, Alice." "Alexandra wants mummy's blood though!" "Alix." George said and looked at his daughter. John whispered to Paul "The kid's only one but looks three!" "Yeah, when people see 'er that's what they think Johnny its cause she's a vampire. Ye know they age differently." Paul replied back.

"Alix, if ye want human blood ye can drink from me." George said and offered his wrist to his daughter. She pushed it back "No, daddy! Mummy's blood only!" George sighed and lightly shook Ringo's shoulder. "Ritchie, Alix is hungry and she will only drink from ye." Ringo woke up and he yawned "Mummy! I is hungry!" "Okay darling, come 'ead." Ringo said and George handed her to him. Ringo held out his wrist and Alexandra bit it. Ringo bit his lip his daughter had sharper teeth than George almost. George kissed Ringo on the head and he said "Alix utterly refuses anyone else's blood except yers." Ringo smiled and said "We'll 'ave to make 'er drink animal blood when she turns four." "Why four?" "Well Georgie then she'll know that drinking human blood is bad." "Rings ye should only give 'er animal blood when she turns two." John said and Ringo nodded. Alexandra let up and hugged her mother. George smiled and Alexandra said "Daddy, I done ye finish." George just licked the extra blood off of the wound and Ringo smiled. But what they didn't know was that they were all being watched.

At The Council's Palace:

"Well, since that damn vampire George killed my Daniel. I'll kill his mate and then his child too!" Anne yelled and the council member Elizabeth laughed "You'll end up just like Daniel! George will kill you even if you touch his mate Ringo!" "Ringo….well….since I'm one of the strongest witches I'll find a way!" "Well, Paul is close to Ringo's child, you could somehow make him threaten to kill the child unless George drains him dry!" "Paul would never do that! I will though! When they are not watching I'll grab the child and then I'll threaten George that if he doesn't drain his lover I'll kill the child!" Elizabeth smiled "Good, I will go tell Arthur your plan." "Okay, I'll be off. Goodbye, I hope that this will be the end for this damn love story!" Anne said and she disappeared.

**Chapter 17: Anne's Vengeance:**

The Next Day:

Ringo sighed and John came in with Alexandra "She wants ye Rings." Paul came running in "John! I need to talk to ye now!" "What?" John said when he was pulled outside. "Anne! She's coming! She's going to threaten to kill Alex and tell George she won't if 'e'll drain Ringo's blood dry!" "What?! Alice!" John said and they ran back inside. "Ringo! Alex! George!" Paul yelled and the said persons looked up "Yes?" Ringo asked "Anne who is from the council is coming! She's going to threaten to kill Alex and tell George she won't if 'e'll drain yer blood dry!" Ringo gasped and George said "I'd never kill Ritchie!" "But ye technically did when ye turned 'im into a vampire!" John said and George said "Ritchie, I'll bite ye again but when ye start feeling light 'eaded jus' close yer eyes and I'll let up. Okay baby." Ringo nodded and George kissed him on the lips.

A bright light appeared and Ringo held Alexandra close to his chest. "Anne!" George growled and she said "How did you know? Well that doesn't matter!" She flicked her hand up and Paul flew back. "Paulie!" John yelled "Aunt Paul!" Alexandra cried and John ran to his lover. Anne laughed and Ringo floated "Give me your child!" Anne yelled "Never! Ye can never 'ave me daughter Alix!" Anne laughed and then Alexandra fell out of her mother's arms somehow and Ringo screamed "Alix! Georgie! Get 'er!" George tried to catch her but Anne caught her. "Now! George! I'll bring your mate down if you promise to drain his blood!" "Fine." George said and Ringo stopped floating. George caught him and Ringo kissed George's cheek. George laid Ringo down on the ground and Ringo tilted his neck. George whispered "Remember, when ye feel light headed tap me and close yer eyes." Ringo whispered back "I will, I love ye." "I love ye more." George replied and bit down. Ringo winced when George's fangs pierced his vein. Anne laughed and Alexandra called "Mummy! Daddy! Aunt Paul! Uncle John!" "Yer fine Alice!" John said and Paul smiled at his niece "See darling yer fine!"

Alexandra started crying and Paul yelled "Anne! Jus' let 'er go please!" "Why should I?! I only will when George kills 'im!" Anne yelled pointing at Ringo. "G-Georgie…s-stop…." Ringo whispered but George didn't seem to hear. "Georgie!" Ringo whispered again and poked George. George still didn't let up and Ringo tried to pull away. George wouldn't let up so Ringo pulled George's hair. George finally budged and he let up. Ringo was pale and George gasped. "Ritchie!" He whispered and Ringo's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Anne! 'e's dead!" George yelled and Anne let go of Alexandra. Paul ran to get his niece while John crawled over to Ringo. George stood up and he walked to the bookshelf behind Anne. He took a knife out of a book and he quickly got in front of Anne and stabbed her in the heart. She screamed and she fell dead to the ground. "Ritchie!" George yelled and John said "'e's fine…'e jus' lost a lot of blood. George! Why didn't ye let up when he told ye?!" "I-I wanted Ritchie's blood soo bad again….when 'e pulled me hair I finally noticed 'ow weak 'e was getting."

Alexandra calmed down and said "Mummy?" "Mummy's fine Alix." George answered and she asked "Daddy, why ye bite mummy?" "That mean lady would 'ave 'urt ye if daddy didn't bite mummy and drink 'is blood." Alexandra nodded and John held up Ringo's head to circulate the blood back. George licked the wound clean and Ringo was still pale. But George had an idea, he bit his wrist and let Ringo feed off of him. Ringo opened his eyes as George put his wrist on Ringo's mouth. Ringo started drinking the blood and John said "George, ye need to let Ringo sleep next time if they attack. They jus' want 'im dead." George nodded and Alexandra asked "Aunt Paul, why is daddy giving mummy blood?" "When yer mummy is weak yer daddy gives 'im 'is blood." Alexandra nodded and Ringo stopped sucking on George's wrist. "Georgie, why wouldn't ye let up?" He whispered and George replied "I'm sorry….I jus' 'avent 'ad yer blood for so long that I wanted it again." George kissed Ringo and embraced him. Ringo smiled and Alexandra kissed Paul's cheek. "I loves ye Aunt Paul." Paul smiled and he blushed. John laughed and Alexandra replied "I loves ye too Uncle John!"

**Chapter 18: Everyone is Trying to Kill My Baby:**

At the Council's Palace:

Elizabeth ran to the council members after she saw Anne's death. "H-he killed Anne!" She gasped and Arthur looked at her "Who did?" "The vampire George!" "Was his mate killed?" "No! He pretended to kill him!" Arthur growled he should have known that John and Paul were lying! "I'll kill him and his mate along with the child." One said and he walked up. "Samuel?" Elizabeth gasped and Samuel smiled "I'll kill his mate by getting in his mind where he can't escape me." "How?" "Just like Daniel did, I'll drain his life out and John will never be able to heal him." Elizabeth smiled and Samuel held up his reliquary "Where did you get that?" "I got it about three months ago from a friend and I use it to cast spells. Like a wand." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Samuel's reliquary glowed yellow. Magic shot out of it and an orb formed. It showed the Beatles in the recording studio and George was playing notes on his guitar while John and Paul were going over a song and Ringo was letting Alexandra play on his drums. Samuel smiled and then he said "Little Ringo your life will forever be ended."

With the Beatles:

"See Alix, ye can play the drums like yer mum." George said and Ringo smiled. "I am the eggman, they are the eggmen, I am the walrus, goo goo g'job?" Paul asked and John said "Yes, it's called I Am the Walrus!" Paul laughed and Alexandra did too. "What?" John asked and Paul answered "Nothing Johnny!" Ringo laughed and George kissed the top of Ringo's head. George embraced Ringo and Ringo sat back in his lover's arms. "Ritchie, ye know what." "What?" "Yer nose is cute baby." Ringo laughed and George kissed his nose. Ringo blushed and he giggled. "John." Paul said and John looked at him "What?" "I feel a magic presence in this room and it's not any of us!" John yelled something and the walls glowed. "Make this room magic proof!" John yelled and Paul started touching the walls spreading his magic to help John.

At the Council's Palace:

Samuel hissed in pain as his reliquary hit the ground. He had underestimated the Beatles and he said "I'll have to think of something else!" He disappeared and Elizabeth appeared "Samuel is too stupid knowing him he'll get killed….well…he is standing in my way….I'll kill him myself….he isn't wanted here!" She whispered and she started laughing. She spotted the reliquary on the ground glowing yellow and Samuel appeared. Elizabeth put her foot on top of it "Goodbye Samuel, you won't be missed!" She yelled and she stomped on it hard. Samuel started screaming as it cracked. His body turned into dust and the dust disappeared. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said "George would have done the same thing Samuel dear." She scoffed and she disappeared. She appeared in front of the council and said "Dear Samuel accidently dropped his reliquary thingy and he died….right when he dropped it I was about to ask him his plan but I didn't have the chance." Arthur said "That is a shame, Elizabeth. Now you are the next one to kill those vampires. What is your plan?" "Well…..Since I love killing people with fairytale spells I'll try those!" Elizabeth smiled and a woman named Nhali walked up "When you fail, I'll be the one taking your place little Elizabertha." "Nhali! Stop calling me Elizabertha! I hate that name! That's why I renamed myself Elizabeth!" Nhalia laughed and Elizabeth disappeared.

With The Beatles:

The Beatles were finally back at their flat and John along with Paul were making it magic proof (aside from their powers though). Ringo was playing with Alexandra and George was writing a song or at least trying to. "Mummy! I tired!" "Ye mean I am tired." Ringo said and George said "I'll go with ye when ye put Alix to bed." Ringo sighed and he got up. George followed his lover and they walked into their room. Ringo tucked in Alexandra and he kissed her cheek. George and Ringo walked out and George kissed the top of Ringo's head. "I know ye don't think this but yer a good mum." Ringo rolled his eyes and they walked into the living room. John was holding an unconscious Paul "Paul!" Ringo gasped and John said "One of the council members Elizabeth came and she demanded ye so Paul 'ere told 'er no way and then she used one of 'er damn fairytale spells she likes so much on 'im!" George asked "What did she do to 'im?" "She jus'….well….she must 'ave gave 'im an apple like in Snow White because when 'e ate it 'e fainted!"

Ringo nodded and he looked around. He saw a bitten apple and Paul's hand was still outstretched from dropping the apple. "Rings, be careful around sharp things." John said and Ringo looked at him like he was crazy "What?" "Elizabeth said that ye were going to prick yer finger on something, ye know like Sleeping Beauty." Ringo rolled his eyes and George pulled Ringo close to his chest. "Well, kiss Paul!" Ringo said and John rolled his eyes "I was going to do that Rings." He deadpanned.

**Chapter 19: Elizabeth and Fairytale Spells:**

John looked at his sleeping lover and smiled, Paul looks really cute when he's a sleep. John sighed he wished that Paul would sleep in like he does but he knows that won't happen. George cleared his throat and John kissed Paul on the lips. Ringo smiled and Paul's eyes opened "It's Elizabeth! That damn witch or fairy or whatever she is! She's coming for ye Ringo!" Paul yelled and George said "We know." Ringo said "Well, what 'appened exactly?" "Well….I went to go get an apple. I walked into the living room and Elizabeth appeared and she somehow cursed that apple. I bit into it and I felt weak. I collapsed into John's arms and my world went black." Ringo nodded and he sighed. "What is Elizabeth's plan for Ritchie?" George asked and Paul answered "John can tell ye…I was out at the time." "'er plans for Rings is to put that sleeping spell on 'im remember George…I already told ye!" "Oh yeah…sorry I jus' forgot because of this gorgeous man I'm holding." Ringo blushed and George kissed the top of his head.

All of a sudden there was a shattering noise and Ringo looked up. "I'll go see what that was." "Wait! Rings! It could be Elizabeth!" John yelled and Ringo said "I'll be fine! It sounded like the mirror in me older room anyways." Ringo got out of George's grasp and he walked to his older room that he used to use before he married George. The mirror was somehow shattered into pieces but one piece was strangely standing out from the others. Ringo was attracted to it somehow and he raised an eyebrow. "George!" He yelled and he picked up that piece carefully. Ringo scanned the mirror shard carefully and the shard started glowing pink. He slowly turned it around to the side were he could see his reflection and his eyes widened. He started hearing a voice in his head "_Cut your finger on this mirror shard. You will do it. This will protect you from anymore attacks!_" Ringo grabbed his head and the other three Beatles came in. "_Do it now!_" Ringo's body started glowing pink and Ringo slowly put his finger on the mirror shard. "RINGS NO!" John yelled and Ringo cried out in pain. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed and George grabbed his lover. "Ritchie?! Wake up!"

Elizabeth appeared and said "You all are stupid! Did you really think I'd let that vampire live?!" George growled and Paul looked at Ringo. "George, give Ringo to me, so I can put him on the couch." Paul said and George looked at him. His eyes were blood red "No! Fuck ye! Ye won't take 'im from me!" Elizabeth laughed "You think just because you are pissed is going to scare me! Well you are wrong! He is slowly dying! That mirror shard was cursed with my dark magic and your little vampire mate is under a spell that no one can break!" George looked at her and he gently put Ringo on the ground away from the mirror shards. He stood up and he grabbed Elizabeth's collar of her cloak. "Ye better leave if ye don't want to die!" He spat and she looked at him. She gulped and said "T-the Council wants all of you dead….please, hear me out!" "Fine." George replied "Samuel was planning on killing him in a nightmare! At least mine he won't die violently!" George growled and she started shaking. "George let 'er go. She told us 'er plan." John said and George let go of the collar.

John walked up and said "Elizabertha! Ye are jus' lucky that we don't 'old grudges that easily!" She sighed and he yelled "Elizabertha ye maybe a good person but ye 'ave tried to 'arm me lover and George's lover!" "John! Please! Have mercy on me!" She cried "I will not give ye any mercy! Ye must be punished! I hearby encase ye in light to destroy yer dark powers into light!" John's wand shot out a sparkling green light and it started to appear on Elizabeth "No! Please! I won't ever attack you again! Just don't do this to me!" She screamed and Paul said "Ye 'eard 'im!" Paul started helping John by giving him some of his light powers. "No! No! PLEASE! JOHN! PAUL! I'M SORR-" Elizabeth screamed again but before she could finish she was trapped in a box of light. John frowned and said "Elizabertha…..I remember 'ow ye loved Samuel and 'e loved ye….why did ye kill yer lover….I know ye were jealous of 'im getting all the fame but still…." "It was 'er decision Johnny." Paul said and he kissed John's cheek. George looked at his sleeping lover and he looked at Elizabeth's body. Her mouth was still open and showed a never ending scream, her eyes were still wide, and her arms were covering her head. John touched the box and it disappeared "Where did it go?" "Somewhere but I'll tell ye later Paulie." Paul nodded and Ringo's eyelids twitched. His eyes slowly opened and George looked at him. "W-what 'appened?" He asked and he looked at his finger which was slightly still bleeding.

"Elizabeth put a spell on ye, so ye cut yer finger on a mirror shard, then ye became unconscious, so George got pissed, then I encased 'er in a box of light." John replied and Ringo nodded. George's eyes were still red but he was trying to burn off the adrenaline. Ringo sat up and he said "Georgie, I'm fine now." George nodded and he kissed the top of his lovers head. Paul and John walked out and George helped Ringo up. They walked to the living room and they knew that they were safe. The Council was probably getting tired of getting members killed.

**Chapter 20: Paul is What and Warning Brian:**

August 23, 1967

Ringo looked at Alexandra she was just sitting there looking at Paul's guitar. "Alice do ye want to play Aunt Paulie's guitar?" John asked and Alexandra shook her head. "What's the matter with 'er?" Paul asked walking in with a basket of towels. "I don't know, she's been sitting there for five minutes jus' staring." Ringo replied and Paul frowned. He looked at his stomach, he gained weight again somehow….John keeps on thinking that he is pregnant but Paul doesn't know. "_Johnny….can ye check me out?_" He asked "_Sure, why?_" "_I've gained weight again….I really think I'm pregnant!_" "_Okay, come downstairs and I'll check ye out._" Paul smiled and the duo went downstairs. Ringo looked at George, he was staring out the window. "Georgie, darling what's wrong?" "Oh! Nothing Ritchie." Ringo rolled his eyes and he frowned.

"So, Paulie. Ye really think yer pregnant?" John asked and Paul nodded "I keep on gaining weight! I'm not even eating that much!" John put his hands on his lover's stomach just like he did Ringo about two years earlier and he waited for a few minutes. He felt something move "Paulie jus' to make sure ye 'aven't ate anything yet right?" "Yes. What?" He put his lovers hand on the spot where he was just at. "Woah!" "Well…Paulie…yer pregnant….and it's me own child! About three months!" John smiled and Paul smiled back. "See, we got our kid!" Paul said and they both hurried up the stairs.

"George! Ringo! Alice!" John yelled "What is it?" "Paulie is pregnant! We're going to 'ave a kid! Alice will 'ave someone to play with!" Ringo chuckled and George smiled. Alexandra looked up and smiled "Yay! Aunt Paul going to 'ave baby!" Ringo smiled and Brian came in "Boys, tomorrow ye all are going to the studio to record some more songs for the new album." They nodded and John sat down on the couch. George turned away from the window and Alexandra reached for him. George picked her up and Ringo looked at Paul said "Brian, don't freak out but….I'm three months pregnant and John is the father!" Brian gasped "What?! John!" "What?! Ye didn't freak when ye found out Rings was pregnant!" "When I found out it didn't bother me too much because 'e already was turned into a vampire which freaked me out but with Paul?!" George snickered "Ye too aren't even married! Like George and Ringo!" Ringo stuck out his tongue and Brian said "Don't be like that Richard! Ye already 'ad to give birth! Yer going to 'elp Paul jus' like 'e 'elped ye!" Ringo frowned and John laughed. Paul hit the back of John's head "Ow! What was that for?!" "For laughing at Ringo! 'e 'ad to push Alex out of 'is ass too! I'll 'ave to push me child out like that too!" Paul replied and Brian sighed this was going to be along six months.

August 27, 1967

George kissed Ringo and John was trying to use his magic to see what gender the baby was. Alexandra was staring off into space and she was somehow seeing the Council planning something…..

With The Council:

"We need to get back at them! Let's kill their manager!" Nhalia yelled and a man named Aaron says "Yes! That's what we should do! They murdered Daniel and Anne! Also they trapped Elizabertha!" Nhalia said "Why don't Aaron and I go kill their manager Brian Epstein and then we will show them that we still have our powers!" Arthur said "As you wish, make sure to kill those vampires along with the child!" They nodded and they disappeared.

With The Beatles:

"Mummy!" Alexandra yelled and Ringo ran to her "What?! What is it darling?" "Mean people plan to kill Eppy!" Ringo gasped and George came in "What?" "The Council is planning to kill Brian!" George ran off to John and Paul. Ringo picked up Alexandra and Paul hurried up the stairs. "Ringo! Ye and Alex need to hide! After they kill Brian they are going to kill the both of ye!" Ringo's eyes filled with tears and Paul hugged him and his niece. "Ye'll be fine." Ringo looked at Paul "No! I'm tired of running!" Paul frowned and he nodded "Fine." George looked at his lover and daughter. John came up the steps and said "We need to find Eppy and warn 'im!" They nodded and John said "Well…the baby will be a girl!" Paul smiled and John kissed his forehead. "Yay! Aunt Paul going have a girl!" Alexandra cheered and the Beatles laughed.

John took out his wand and he yelled something. A bright green emerald light encased them and they disappeared. The Beatles appeared in front of Brian's house. "Eppy! Eppy!" John yelled as he knocked on the door. Brian opened the door "Yes, what John?" "The Council is planning to kill ye!" Brian raised an eyebrow and Ringo nodded "I know it sounds crazy! But it's true!" "Yeah! Can we come in?" "Oh, of course!" Brian said and they walked into Brian's house. Alexandra tugged on Ringo's suit collar "Mummy." "Yes?" "I scared for Eppy!" Ringo kissed the top of her head and George put an arm around his lover's shoulder. They sat down on the couch but Ringo sat on George's lap and Alexandra sat on Ringo's lap. Brian looked at them "So, that so-called council is going to kill me?" "Yes!" George said and Paul replied "Please believe us!" "This is nonsense Paul." Brian said and John shook his head "No! It's not! I know that I didn't obey ye sometimes but this time I mean it!" Brian shook his head and he said "I 'ave to go to a meeting and a party here later tonight. It's for Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band and yer all staying for it." The Beatles nodded and Ringo looked at George. George lightly squeezed Ringo's hand and Ringo smiled at him and George grinned back.

**Chapter 21: Trying to Protect Brian Part 1 of 2(Next chapter is part 2)**

6:15 p.m. At the party:

Ringo left Alexandra with his mother Elise and at the party the Beatles had to wear their Sgt. Pepper's uniforms (Even though Paul's didn't really fit so he kept the jacket part opened). Ringo sighed "Really….who decided that I should be in pink?!" "I did because it suits ye!" Paul said and Ringo retorted "Ye and John got yer favorite colors while George got me favorite color and I don't even like pink!" Paul rolled his eyes and George came with a sandwich. "So Ritchie, do ye know the plan?" "No, Paul didn't tell me." Ringo replied and Paul said "Oh yeah! I was going to tell ye but ye started complaining!" Ringo rolled his eyes and Paul said "John is going to warn us when they appear and then we are going to surround Brian. Then we are going to attack them!" Ringo nodded and John ran up to them. "They're coming!" They nodded and the Beatles ran off to find Brian.

George yelled "Look!" He pointed over to two of the council members Nhalia and Aaron. Nhalia had her black fairy wings out and Aaron had his wand out. "Nhalia!" Paul yelled and she turned to him "Paul! I've heard you're pregnant! Too bad your manager will never see the child!" Paul gasped and John said "If ye even touch Paulie or Brian I'll kill ye!" Nhalia laughed and George looked at her. "Wait! Aaron 'as Eppy!" Ringo looked over at Aaron and he gasped "Eppy!" Ringo charged over to Brian (who was unconscious). "Ritchie! Wait!" George yelled and Ringo was flung back. George caught him and he growled. Aaron laughed and Ringo looked at George kissed his forehead. George laid Ringo on the ground and he stood up. "Give 'im up right now!" Paul swallowed and John yelled "Paulie! I don't want ye fighting!" Paul nodded and he walked over to Ringo. "Ye okay?" "I-I'm fine, jus' a little shaken." Ringo replied and Paul nodded. George walked over to John "Give Brian back to us and we won't kill ye!" John said and George added "Yeah! I'll be more than 'appy to kill the two of ye!"

Nhalia rolled her eyes and she said "We really thought that Elizabertha could have killed that vampire over there with those damn fairytale spells that she loved soo much!" George looked at her and yelled "Elizabertha was weak! All yer council is doing is killing off all the members! Ye two will be next!" "The council is not doing anything to us! They give us the job to kill the three vampires and then we do it even if we die!" Aaron yelled and Ringo said "Paul….I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to ye all." "No, no yer not a burden to us Ringo." Paul said and he hugged Ringo. Ringo hugged him back and Paul smiled. John yelled something that sounded like a spell and Nhalia dodged it. She had a cut on her cheek "How dare you! You ruined my perfect face! You bastard, I'll kill you!" Nhalia screamed and Ringo looked up. "Die!" She yelled at John and she charged at him. John just moved to the side and she punched the wall instead of him.

Nhalia looked at Paul and Ringo and she said "Since I can't kill you I'll kill them!" Ringo gasped and Paul's eyes widened. His hands went immediately went to his belly where his unborn child lied. John yelled "Ye aren't even going to touch them! I won't let ye!" Ringo slowly stood up and George yelled "Ritchie! Paul! Run!" Paul nodded and the duo both turned around to start running. But they couldn't move "'e-ey!" Ringo yelled and Paul added "W-we can't move!" John gasped and George said "What do ye mean ye both can't move?!" John tried to turn around too but he couldn't move either and George growled "Okay! We all can't move!" Nhalia and Aaron laughed and the Beatles were all pushed back into a room. The door closed and it locked the Beatles finally could move. The room had a light on and it had a video camera on the wall watching them (Nhalia and Aaron were watching them on a crystal ball).

George looked at Ringo "So…this is the end for us Beatles huh?" Ringo said "No! This can't be the end!" George sighed and he grabbed Ringo and put him close to his chest. Paul looked at John "I don't want to die Johnny…..it's our first chance at 'aving a daughter." John kissed Paul and said "Ye won't die! I won't let ye die, no…I won't let any of us die. Geo and Rings 'ave a child to take care of." George caressed Ringo's cheek "Same 'ere I won't let anyone die." Paul felt something wet his head and he looked up. "Guys….look!" The Beatles looked up and John yelled "Nhalia and Aaron are going to drown us!" Ringo broke out of George's grasp and he ran over to the door. He started banging on it "Let us out! Please!" Tears started falling down his face and Ringo just slid down to his knees. George helped Ringo up and the water started falling down faster.

A/N: The Council Members Desriptions:

Arthur: The oldest and wisest wizards of all time and he was one of the first members.

Daniel: He was a smart wizard but he could be silly at times especially around his girlfriend Anne. But when he half-way kidnapped Ringo and almost killed him he was killed by George Harrison on May 23, 1967.

Anne: She was a sensitive witch she could be evil and scary at times. Especially since Daniel was killed by George. The day after her boyfriend died she came to kill Ringo and Alexandra but she was tricked by George. She was killed by George Harrison on May 24, 1967.

Samuel: He was an evil and dark wizard. He loved Elizabertha (Elizabeth) and she loved him. He was planning to kill Ringo by getting into his mind but he was killed by his own lover by her stepping on his reliquary and destroying it. He was killed by Elizabertha (Elizabeth) a few days after Anne was killed.

Elizabertha (Elizabeth): She was a fairytale loving witch, she loved the tales Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel. She tried to kill Ringo by making him cut his finger on a mirror shard that was covered with her magic like Sleeping Beauty. But she failed and she was destroyed by John the same day she killed her lover Samuel.

Nhalia: She is a dark fairy, who somehow has magic (She along with Paul are the only two faeries who have magic). She is very powerful and she cannot be killed because somehow she had gotten immortality. No one knows how and she is trying to kill the Beatles along with John and Paul's unborn child.

Aaron: He is a wizard who doesn't even talk that much. He is strong and no one knows that much about him. The Council let him join after he killed a vampire in the early 1940's. He is trying to kill Brian along with Nhalia(he just wanted to help her because he wanted some glory).

**Chapter 22: Trying to Protect Brian Part 2 of 2:**

George looked down the water was already covering their boots and Paul had tears in the corners of his eyes. John was hugging him and rubbing his bump. George kissed the top of Ringo's head and Ringo looked up. "What can we do?" "I-I don't know Ritch I don't know…" George said and Ringo frowned. The Beatles stood in silence for a few minutes and the water was even pouring into the room faster. Paul was looking around for something to get out of the room and Ringo cried out. "George!" The water was already to his waist and George bit his lip. He wanted blood….but he knew he couldn't get any. George looked down the water was already at his waist but his poor Ritchie had the water at his stomach.

Paul's wings appeared and he flew up to the ceiling where the water was coming from. He tried to stop it but it was no use so he just flew back down to John. "Can't ye get us out Johnny?" "'fraid not Paulie, the room is magic proof." Ringo frowned, his eyes were still filled with unspilled tears. George looked at his lover even if Ringo was a vampire he still had blood in him. Ringo's blood was stronger than ever and George needed to restrain himself. They were all in danger right now, and he didn't need Ringo in pain….he couldn't bear him being in any pain. Ringo screamed "Help!" He was almost under the water and George grabbed him. Ringo coughed and George held him close. "G-Georgie!" Ringo stuttered and George kissed him. "Yer fine." He looked down and John took a deep breath. He went under water to find the floor to see if he could find anything. But the floor was gone and John hurried back up to the surface. "The floor's gone!" Paul gasped and the water was at their ears minus Ringo. "Guys! Please! Look for something that Ritchie can get on!" Ringo was trying to keep above water even though he was being held around George's neck.

John found a table without the legs on and he handed it to George. George put Ringo on it and Ringo held onto George's hands. "Ye all should get on here too." Ringo said and John said "No, we can swim well while ye can't." The table capsized and Ringo screamed. George grabbed Ringo and he said "Ye can never get a break can ye?" Ringo shook his head and George put him back on the table. The water was filling up the room faster and Paul felt his belly again. George kissed Ringo on the lips and he looked around, the water was almost in the whole room. "Guys! We need to get out of 'ere right now!" George yelled and he grabbed Ringo. Ringo held onto his lover tight and John looked up. He saw an air vent "Guys! Look! There's an air vent! We can go through there and then attack Nhalia!" The Beatles nodded and Ringo stood up on the table. He opened the air vent and George helped him in. Ringo helped his lover and Paul was next. But Paul was trying to get on the table (with John's help) and he slipped into the water.

He fell underwater and he tried to swim to the surface but his wings and his pregnant belly were slowing him down. "Paulie! I'm coming!" John said and he dived underwater to get his lover. He grabbed Paul and gathered him in his arms. The duo swam up and John lifted Paul up into the air vent. Then he went in and they wandered through the vents for about three minutes. The Beatles landed in the room they were in before and Nhalia gasped "H-how did you escape?!" "There was an air vent." Ringo said and he coughed up a little water. George patted his back and Nhalia laughed "Did you enjoy your time in the water?!" Ringo looked at her and for the first time ever his eyes were blood red. George's eyes were the same bloody red too and Nhalia gasped. John and Paul gasped also and Ringo yelled "Ye are going to die!" George laughed "Yeah, me and Ritchie want some blood and we'll be more than 'appy to drink it!" Nhalia said "You can't even kill me! I'm immortal remember George!" Ringo looked at George "Immortal?" "Yes, I drank a potion years ago for it!" She yelled and Ringo charged at her to attack.

He collapsed and George whispered "Ye need blood…." Nhalia laughed "Pathetic!" she grabbed Ringo and he opened his eyes. He smiled and he grabbed her wrist and he bit down on it. Ringo barely got any blood from her but she dropped him. "C'mon Aaron! We can go! Their manager is dead now anyways!" "What?!" Paul yelled "No! Eppy can't be dead!" Tears started falling down his face and Nhalia disappeared along with Aaron. Ringo looked up at George "'e's dead…..why…..why can't we make 'im alive again…." "We can't Ritchie….John can't make anyone alive and 'e doesn't want to be a vampire. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of his head. The Beatles left the house and they went to pick up Alexandra and they went home. Ringo couldn't stop crying that night and Alexandra kept on wandering about her mother but they wouldn't tell her. John hated not being able to tell her but she finally figured it out so she started crying too. George comforted her and she finally fell asleep along with Ringo. It was a horrible day George thought and he knew that for a fact he never wants something like this to happen ever again.

**Chapter 23: Baby Names and the Baby is Coming:**

February Six Months Pregnant:

Paul was looking in a baby names book and John and George came in "Why didn't ye tell us that when Ritch was pregnant that we were going to 'ave a girl?" "The reason why George is that I didn't know how to find out at the time!" John answered and George frowned. Ringo was helping Paul find girl names and he said "'ow about Rachelle, Anna, Lilly, or Sarah?" "I like Prudence." Paul said and John smiled "I like that Paulie." Ringo raised an eyebrow and George said "C'mon Ritchie, let's get some animal blood for Alix." Ringo nodded and the duo left.

Paul looked at John who was writing a song. "What are ye writing?" "A song called Dear Prudence!" Paul smiled and John rubbed his lovers bump "Do ye like that name Prudence?" Their baby kicked and Paul smiled "She likes it." John laughed and Paul hugged John. "I can't wait to see her!" John kissed his lover on the head and they stood up to go see how big their baby has gotten.

Two Months Later April 15, 1968:

Paul was ecstatic his baby was due any day and Ringo was trying to make the guestroom's bed as comfortable as much as possible. Ringo still remembers the pain that he went through when he was giving birth and he still remembers what happened:

_Ringo sighed he knew today was going to be great. His mother was making him some more chamomile tea and George was stroking Ringo's hair. John and Paul were writing a new song while Brian was talking to George's mother and sister. Ringo all of a sudden felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "George." Ringo said and George looked at him "What." Ringo gasped and cried out in pain "I-I think I'm going into labor!" George quickly stood up and picked Ringo up bridal style "John! Paul!" Ringo put a hand on his belly and John and Paul got up. "Take 'im into the unused guestroom!" Paul said and John looked at Paul. "Get some towels make at least two wet and also get me one small washcloth wet to put on Rings forehead." Paul nodded and ran to the restroom. _

_Ringo was in the worst pain of his life and George said "Yer okay, Ritchie…yer fine….the baby will be out soon." Paul came in with the towels and Ringo had a few tears fall. George wiped them away and kissed Ringo's forehead. He hated not being able to do more for his lover. "'ow much longer till 'e will give birth?" "He's almost ready but about five minutes 'e'll be ready." Ringo hated the contractions they were soo painful and they really __**hurt **__bad. Ringo wondered if childbirth felt like this or even worse. Then Ringo felt a longer and more pain filled contraction and he cried out in pain again. Paul put the wet wash cloth on Ringo's forehead and John said "It's time George." George nodded and John said "Okay, Rings. This may be me first time delivering a child but I've read so many books on it the last nine months that I'm ready. So when I get to three ye push okay Rings." Ringo nodded and George grabbed Ringo's hand and squeezed it. "1….2….3 push." Ringo pushed and cried out in pain again. _

_John gave him a few seconds to breath and said "Again! 1…..2….3 push!" Ringo cried out again as he pushed. John said "George! Can ye give 'im some blood to maybe give 'im more strength?" George replied "Me blood is in our room!" "Give 'im yer blood!' George nodded and he bit his wrist. "Ritchie jus' suck me blood right now until I can get the animal blood." Ringo nodded and George put his wrist on Ringo's mouth. Ringo bit on the wound and started drinking. "Good….now…1….2…3 push Rings!" Paul was telling their mothers and George's sister that everything was going right and they'd come out when the baby was out. George looked at his lover and Ringo let go of George's wrist. "Ye done?" "Yes. George the baby won't come out!" "Ritchie, this time push really hard for me." Ringo nodded and George removed the hair off of Ringo's forehead._

"_Okay now Rings…1….2….3 push!" Ringo pushed as hard as he could and John said "Rings! I see a head! Come on yer baby's almost out into the world." Ringo smiled and John said "Okay Rings do another push jus' like that one! 1…..2…..3 push!" Ringo pushed as hard as he did last time and their baby finally came out. John smiled and George asked "What our baby's gender?" "Female. What are ye going to call her?" Ringo answered "Alexandra Elilouise Starrison." "'ey! Ye said ye didn't like that name!" "Elilouise? I liked it jus' not for a first name." John went to wash Alexandra off with the wet towel and Paul came in. "What gender?" "Female and 'er name is Alexandra Elilouise Starrison." George answered and added "Don't tell 'em! It's a surprise." John wrapped a blanket around Alexandra and handed her to Ringo. _

_Ringo smiled and said "Yer soo beautiful." George wrapped an arm around Ringo's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Ye did wonderful Ritchie." Ringo smiled and George did also._

Ringo smiled at those memories and he heard Paul crying out in pain. John ran over to his lover and Paul said "J-John! I-I'm in labor!" John hurried up and brought Paul into the guestroom "Rings! Get a wet washcloth, two towels, one wet, and if Alice asks jus' tell 'er that she'll 'ave a cousin!" Ringo ran out of the room to get the washcloth and he hurried back in. He put it on Paul's forehead and John yelled "Geo! Ye and Ringo need to hold Paul's hands while I deliver!" George and Ringo did as they were told and John said "Paulie, yer ready to deliver now when I say push ye push!" Paul nodded and John said "1…2…3 push!" Paul pushed and his wings appeared, they glowed brighter than ever. "Again! 1…2…3 push!" Paul pushed again and he cried out in pain. John had a few drops of sweat on his forehead. He hated seeing his lover in pain just like George does and he said "Paulie! Ye've got to push 'arder!"

Paul replied "J-John…what do ye think I'm doing?!" John smiled "I know, but get ready to push really 'ard for me! 1….2…3 push!" Paul pushed as hard as he could and he cried out in pain again. "There we go! I can see the head darling! Jus' push like that once more and Prudence should be out! 1….2….3 push!" Paul pushed again just like before and his wings glowed a bright gold color and John said "Good! Prudence is 'ere!" He smiled and Paul started tearing up. He let go of George and Ringo's hands and John washed off Prudence with a wet towel and he handed his daughter to Paul. Paul's wings were still glowing bright and Prudence opened her eyes. "'ello Prudence, what should 'er middle name be?" "Julia." "Yer mum's name. I like it. Prudence Julia McCartney….or should it be McLennon?" "McLennon because then she'll 'ave both of our last names put together like Alice's last name."

Ringo went to go get Alexandra and George asked "Is Prudence a fairy or a witch?" "She's both." John said and Ringo came in. "See Alix, this is yer cousin. Prudence." "P-Prudence." Alexandra repeated and she smiled "Pru! Alix and Pru!" Ringo laughed and he kissed his daughters cheek. George said "Are ye and Prudence going to be best friends Alix?" "Yes! Course Daddy!" The Beatles smiled and Prudence looked at her cousin. "Mummy she cute!" George said "Yes, jus' like ye Alexandra Elilouise Starrison." "Don't forget Prudence Julia McLennon!" John said and Paul giggled. What they all didn't know was that the council members were watching them.

At the Council's palace:

"It seems that fairy Paul McCartney and wizard John Lennon have had a fairy mixed a witch. That's very rare for that to happen…..let us go visit them on this joyful day." Arthur said and they all disappeared.

**Chapter 24: I'm Not Afraid of Ye, And in the End:**

Alexandra was having fun watching Prudence in her aunt's arms. (John was even in the prossces of writing a new song called Dear Prudence just for her!) Prudence had Paul's eye color, hair and eyebrows, while she had John's nose, eye shape and lips. They were all sitting on the couch and Ringo was making some tea. George was in the kitchen with him "Ritchie?" "Hm?" "Ye seem tired are ye okay?" "Yes, I'm fine. I've jus' been really tired lately and I have no idea why." George frowned at his lover and he brought him close to his chest. "I'm sorry baby, I really am, I love ye." He whispered while stroking Ringo's hair. The water for the tea went off and he took it off the burner. Ringo put some tea bags in it and he put it on a tray along with four teacups. George said "Let me carry that love." He kissed Ringo's cheek and he took it out of his lover's hands. Ringo blushed and George was already out of the kitchen and he left too. Or he at least tried to, the kitchen door was locked. "George! Paul! John!" He called and George replied "Ritchie! Don't come out!" "Why?!" "They're here!" "Who?!" "The council!" Ringo gasped and he felt every muscle in his body stop "Georgie! I can't move!" George didn't answer and a bright light surrounded Ringo. He appeared in the living room "How nice of you to join us." Arthur said and Ringo looked up. "Ye all!" He yelled pointing at them and he looked around "Where's John, Paul, Prudence, George, and Alexandra?!" Nhalia laughed and she said "Not here to protect you!" Ringo swallowed hard and he replied "I am not afraid of ye!" "I can fix that!" She yelled and Ringo smirked, George had taught him exactly how to escape the council when they came.

He jumped towards the door and he started running out into the woods. "Damnit George where the fuck are ye?" Ringo said and he ran even faster. He found the hiding place that he hid at during certain times and he saw...his fellow Beatles and the two children. "Georgie!" Ringo said and George grabbed him. He put his lover close to his chest "Are ye okay? Did they 'urt ye?" "No! I ran before they could touch me!" George kissed the top of Ringo's head and Paul looked at John who was holding Prudence. He also looked down at Alexandra who he was holding and Ringo said "Paul may I 'ave Alix?" "Oh, yes." He replied and he handed her to Ringo. "Mummy? Did get 'urt?" "No, darling." "Good." She said and she hugged her mother. Ringo smiled and asked "How did ye all get 'ere?" "When the council appeared I made us disappear to 'ere but I guess I jus' forgot to include ye into the spell. Sorry Rings." John said "It's fine John." Ringo replied and there was a bright light. George pushed Ringo and Alexandra closer to his chest. The council appeared "You! Do you really think that you could get away just like that?!" Nhalia yelled and Paul said "Nhalia, Nhalia, why in the world would we think that?"

"Well, for one you all have killed some of our members and two you all are annoying pests!" "Don't ye mean Beatles?" John said "Whatever!" George asked "Why the bloody 'ell did ye come?!" "Well, we just wanted to wish the new child good luck and we have an idea for a peace treaty!" Arthur said and John replied "And what is that?" "You all disband within one year and we will leave you all alone." "Fine, we will!" "John!" Paul said tearfully "Paulie! We're already arguing like fucking mad! I'm sorry!" Paul nodded and Arthur said "Good, now what is the child's name?" "Prudence Julia McLennon." Nhalia smiled and the council members all looked at Prudence. "Fare well, see you all in one year!" Ringo looked down and said "Georgie….the Beatles will be over." George kissed Ringo's nose and said "Yes but we'll all see each other." The council disappeared and the Beatles went back to the flat, moping and sitting in silence.

1 year later

_And in the end, _

_the love you take, _

_is equal to the love, _

_you make aaah._

The Beatles sang into the microphone and John said "So this is really the end….goodbye George, Ringo, and Alice." Alexandra reached for John "Uncle John! I love ye!" "Hush now Alice, ye can come over anytime, when yer folks are around." Paul looked at Prudence who was now one and she reached up to her mother. Paul kissed her cheek and she smiled. "Goodbye John, Paul, and Pru." George said and he hugged Ringo. "Goodbye to ye too Geo." Paul said and he added "Ringo it's not the end, trust me, we'll see each other again!" "I know but I'll miss all of ye!" Paul hugged Ringo and whispered "Even if I seemed mean or hateful to ye, doesn't mean I 'ate ye. I love ye, yer me friend and me band-mate. Ye always will be." Ringo whispered back "I know, but ye know it's 'ard for me to do this. It's been a long time since I was a human, it's been since 1965 and I really wanted to be with Georgie forever along with this band." Paul hugged him tighter "Goodbye Richard Lee Starkey Jr." "Goodbye James Paul McCartney."

"Let's go guys." John said and they all got their instruments. They all did one last group hug "For the Beatles! The damn best great band in the whole fucking world!" The four Beatles yelled and Paul picked up Prudence while Ringo picked up Alexandra. John turned off the lights and George kissed the top of Ringo's head. "Goodbye Abbey Road." The Beatles said and they left. George and Ringo knew that they had a long life together, no more secrets, and no more arguing they had Alexandra Elilouise Starrison their perfect and lovely daughter. While John and Paul felt the same about their perfect and lovely daughter Prudence Julia McLennon…

The End

A/N I really had a fun time writing this story! I'm thinking of making a sequel for this story. Word Count: 21,026


End file.
